New Start and a New Enemy
by DfangOO
Summary: After returning from a mission Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura find the village destroyed and a new enemy emerges. With the only clue to this enemy's identity being a name Sasuke heard when he was young Naruto and his wife Sakura travel to the past to discover who this enemy is and how to beat him. Time-Travel, Rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**New Start and a New Enemy**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything to do with the Naruto Universe. This is a work of pure fan fiction and I claim no rights to this property.

**Note: **I do not know nor really understand the honorifics added to the end of names so rather than attempt it I have decided to leave them off. This is my first attempt at fan-fiction so any feedback is always appreciated.

"**Kurama, Inner Sakura, Summon"**

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

**Jutsu**

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day, the sun was out and not a cloud in the sky. It was warming up as summer was approaching. Naruto Uzumaki was on his way back to Konoha after a mission with is team to Suna. He was with his wife Sakura Uzumaki having been married for almost a year now. With them was their long lost friend Sasuke Uchiha who had returned to Konoha after the Fourth Shinobi War.

"Come on guys pick up the pace!" Naruto said as the blonde ninja rushed to get back to the village.

Sakura could only sigh and giggle at her husband who had matured from the hyperactive genin he used to be when they first became a team yet still retained his cheerful attitude. "Naruto slow down we'll get there soon enough."

"But Sakura it's been two weeks and you wouldn't let me have Ichiraku before we left." Naruto said craving some of his cherished Ramen.

Sakura glared at Naruto and said, "That's because you eat Ramen all the time and I WILL get you to eat healthier."

Naruto knew she was serious and was only worried about his health. It made Naruto happy knowing Sakura cared for him. "I know Sakura, but a few bowls is okay right?" he said hopeful she would agree.

Sakura knew that Naruto had been trying to eat healthier, if for no other reason than to make her happy. Naruto would to anything for Sakura, which is one of the reasons she loves him so much. She smiled and said "Alright Naruto we'll go BUT only a few bowls."

"YES!" Naruto yelled excited knowing his favorite food was just waiting for him.

Sasuke who just watched the two couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Having been freed from his hatred he returned to Leaf Village after the war. While many in the village had not forgiven him for his actions since leaving to join Orochimaru, it still amazed him Naruto and Sakura had. There were still some scars left from the betrayal of when he left but the three had been re-building their trust and friendship as time had gone by. It's been almost two years since the war ended and things were looking up,

As the three neared the gates of the village they stopped dead in their tracks at what they saw before them. Where the village used to be were now destroyed buildings and bodies everywhere.

"What happened here?" Naruto finally said in disbelief.

"I don't know but we better see if anyone is even alive." Sasuke said as the two looked back at him.

"R-Right" Sakura said trying to get over the shock.

They proceeded to look around for any sign of survivors or some clue as to what caused this destruction until a shadow finally appeared.

A man wearing a black cape with a hood covering his face stood before them. He wore a black long sleeve shirt and black fingerless gloves. Black pants with a red belt around his waist. Finally he wore black shinobi sandals. The only visible features on his face were his eyes, which had a green glow and looked menacing.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! DID YOU DO THIS?" Naruto yelled having trouble containing his rage at the moment.

"Yes" the stranger simply said in a quiet and creepy voice. "As for who I am, you won't be alive long enough to care. If you must call me something" he paused. "Then call me Warlord. I've long since given up my real name."

At the mention of his name struck something in Sasuke. A name that sounded familiar to him. It then occurred to him he had heard the name once when he was younger. Before he left the Leaf Village.

"Warlord, I've heard your name before" Sasuke said as Naruto and Sakura looked at him stunned.

"WHAT, you know who this guy is?" Naruto said wanting some answers.

"I've only heard his name once before I left the village to join Orochimaru. I don't know anything more than that." Sasuke said remembering how the person who told him the name said it with obvious fear at the word. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Warlord repeated the question. "Do these dead bodies not tell you what I want?"

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke looked around at their fallen comrades and villagers knowing what was coming,

Warlord glared at them with a chuckle and said, "I want to kill you."

Before the three could react Warlord went through handsigns with impressive speed.

**Fire Style: Blazing Fireball Justu**.

Naruto pushed Sakura out of the way and was hit by the attack while Sasuke just managed to dodge it.

Sakura and Sasuke looked to see if Naruto was okay when he vanished in a puff of smoke. Sasuke looking off to the side was the first to notice Naruto was okay but a little burnt by the jutsu. Sakura let out a sigh of relief when she saw he was okay.

"Damn, I barely managed to create that clone in time, who is this guy?" Naruto said trying to figure out his next move.

Warlord appeared behind Sasuke in a flash where his fist started to glow with a black chakra. He delivered a powerful blow with his right arm to Sasuke's gut and sent him flying into some rubble.

"Sakura, go check on Sasuke while I keep this guy busy." Naruto said with a serious and determined look on his face Sakura knew all too well.

"Okay, but be careful Naruto." She said worried at how powerful this guy seems to be.

Naruto just nodded as she ran off to help Sasuke.

Sakura ran over to check on Sasuke while Naruto created 20 Shadow Clones and engaged Warlord.

When Sakura made it over to Sasuke he wiped some blood off the corner of his mouth when he came to a realization.

"This guy is too strong to take here." Sasuke said as Sakura looked at him puzzled.

"That black chakra just now, what was that?"

Sasuke looked over to Sakura and finally said "we need to find out more about this guy and how to beat him and we're not going to do it here."

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" Sakura said trying to figure out where he is going with this.

"Naruto told me of a jutsu once that allows you to travel back in time." Sasuke said as a Sakura caught on.

"Wait, you want to use that jutsu?" She said remembering when Naruto had told her about it too.

"Not me, you and Naruto" Sasuke said as Sakura just stared at him. "You both need to travel back and find out as much as you can about this guy, all three of us wouldn't have a chance to use it."

Sasuke looked back at Naruto to see Warlord had him pinned against a wall. "Warlord would kill us all before all three of us could do it…I'll buy you and Naruto some time to use it and get back to the past."

Sakura finally spoke and said, "If you do this Sasuke you'll be killed you know that?"

"I know" Sasuke looked back at a stunned Sakura. " I'm not proud of what I did after I left the village. Even though you and Naruto have forgiven me it's not that easy to forgive myself. I need to do this."

Sakura was speechless for a minute until she said "I understand but."

"Not buts Sakura" he cut her off. " We have to do something because this guy is picking us apart. Whatever happens make sure I don't make the same mistake twice. Stop me from going to Orochimaru. Maybe you and the idiot can fix the mistakes of the past."

Sakura simply nodded understanding that Sasuke had a point. They were clearly outmatched here by an enemy they know nothing about.

"Thank you Sasuke" Sakura looked at him as if to say we will make this count.

"Good" Sasuke said getting ready to make a move. "When I attack you go get Naruto and perform this jutsu as quick as you can."

"Right" Sakura said ready to move.

Activating his Sharingan Sasuke made his move. **"Chidori" **Sasuke said as his formed the jutsu in his hand.

Racing towards Warlord, Sasuke prepared to his him when Warlord dodged easily and caught Sasuke's attacking hand.

Grabbing a kunai Sasuke slashed at Warlord with his free hand.

While Sasuke and Warlord were fighting Sakura made it over to Naruto and told him of Sasuke's plan. Having reluctantly agreed not wanting to leave his friend to fight alone saw no other option.

Naruto and Sakura slipped away unaware and made it to a hidden room under what was left of the Namikaze compound. Having gathered what they needed for the jutsu Sakura got everything in order while Naruto gathered the chakra needed to perform it.

'Hey Kurama, need some help here' Naruto said to the fox he now called his friend.

'**I noticed kit, sometimes the trouble you get into impresses even me.' **Kurama said.

'No time fox we need to do this now and it's going to take a lot of chakra' Naruto responded.

'**I know already, lets do this but you know it will take a lot of time for me to recover after this so you'll have to make do with me for a while.' ** Kurama warned the blonde.

'Got it now come on there's not much time.' Naruto said hastily.

"Ready Naruto?" Sakura asked her husband having put everything in place.

"Kurama has given me the chakra we'll need to travel back in time, we can go now." Naruto told her.

Sakura nodded as she and Naruto got into place.

Going through the handsigns Naruto poured his chakra into the jutsu. **Ninja Art: Time Reversal Jutsu**.

With a blinding light enveloping them Naruto and Sakura disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything to do with the Naruto Universe. This is a work of pure fan fiction and I claim no rights to this property.

**Note: **First of all, I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter. As I said this is my first attempt at fan-fiction so it is appreciated.

**kidloco: **I hadn't planned on including a lemon, at least not with my first fan-fiction. I will consider including one depending on how it turns out. If I do it will not be until later in the story (after Naruto returns from his training trip). Thanks for the review.

**Chapter 2**

Naruto slowly started to open his eyes. He felt dizzy as the recent events replayed in his mind. Returning to the village to find it destroyed and the encounter with Warlord. Everything was coming back to him.

Naruto looked around the room and realized the jutsu had worked. He was in his old apartment. Naruto glanced at his calendar and noticed today was the day they had their bell test after they first became team 7.

Naruto got out of bed and looked in the mirror where he noticed he was 13 again. It felt a little strange to be honest.

'I should go check on Sakura' Naruto thought as he got dressed in his old orange jumpsuit. He headed out the door and locked it before running off to Sakura's house.

As he approached her house Naruto saw her crawling out of her window and making it onto the ground. Sakura turned around and noticed him heading her way.

"Seems we both had the same Idea, I was on my way to see you" Sakura said as she leapt into his arms and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

After they pulled apart Naruto looked at her with a grin and teasingly said

"Oh really, I was on my way to see this other girl."

"You better not if you know what's good for you" Sakura responded as she smiled and playfully slapped him on the arm. "Looks like that jutsu worked, we're back," she said getting down to business.

"Yeah, did you notice that today it is the day we have the bell test with Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked her.

"I noticed and we have a couple of hours before we have to be there," answered Sakura. "I think we should take the time to figure out what are next move is before we go. Should we tell anyone we're from the future?"

Naruto thought about this for a minute. "I think we should tell Sasuke since he is the only one who can tell us where he heard Warlord's name."

"You're right, it might be the best place to start looking for answers," Sakura added. After about a minute she said, "You know he asked us to stop him from going to Orochimaru" remembering her last conversation with Sasuke.

"I was gonna do that anyway, No way am I letting that snake get his hands on him, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said with his usual confidence.

"Oh lord you're saying THAT again" Sakura said letting out a chuckle.

"Huh, saying what again?" Naruto asked confused.

"Nothing babe, what about telling Kakashi-Sensei or the others?" Sakura asked getting back on topic.

"Maybe we should just stick with Sasuke for now" Naruto suggested.

"I don't know Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei is our Jounin and he's not an idiot. He would more than likely figure it out eventually." She pointed out. "Maybe we should just tell him?"

"Yeah good point, I think you're right Sakura" Naruto said agreeing with her.

"Of course I'm right, I'm smarter than you," she said jokingly to Naruto.

"HEY! I'm smart too you know" Naruto said pouting.

Sakura laughed and said, "I know, I'm just playing. So we'll tell Sasuke and Kakashi-Sensei while keeping it from the others."

"For now at least, we need more learn more about our situation first" he said finally.

"Well we've still got some time before we have to go the training grounds," she mentioned.

"I know a way we can pass the time," Naruto said slyly.

Catching on to what he is implying Sakura said "Naruto I don't think you want my parents catching you in my room."

"I don't know I think it would be worth facing death," Naruto said seductively.

"How brave of you but sorry. I'd rather wait until we grow up again." She said back at him.

"Alright, if that's what you want" he said pouting again.

Sakura loves how affectionate Naruto is and how cute he looks when he wants her. They are in their 13 year old bodies again and she feels it would be best to wait. She also knows that if they started sleeping together now it would raise questions they don't need right now.

"Cheer up, when we finish today you might get some make out time if you good" Sakura whispered into Naruto's ear making him go weak in the knees. It still baffles him how his beloved Sakura can make him feel this way.

After saying their goodbyes Naruto went back to his apartment to get ready to go to the training field.

He got there before anyone else and decided it would be a good idea to test something. Being back in his 13 year old body there is no telling how it has affected his abilities.

Naruto sat down cross-legged and put his fists together while he gathered natural energy. Once he had entered Sage Mode he wanted to test it.

He first sat still and waited for the time to run out to see how long he could sustain Sage Mode in his present body. He was able to sustain it for 3 minutes before he lost it. He knew he would have to train himself to extend the time limit.

He then stood up and tried to form a Rasengan with one hand, which he had finally mastered in his old time. He was able to halfway form it before it but was having trouble as he did when he first learned it.

He then made a Shadow Clone and tried again to form a Rasengan the way he did before. It worked, meaning he would have to rely on Shadow Clones again for the time being.

He thought about entering Sage Mode again to try forming the Rasenshuriken but decided to save it for later as it was close to time for everyone to show up.

Sasuke was the first to arrive. He was wearing the same clothes the Sasuke he remembered wore back when they first became Genin. This only reminded Naruto of how far things had come between them over the years in his old time line. Naruto was determined that this time he was going to save Sasuke and stop him from going to Orochimaru.

'That loser actually got here early' Sasuke thought to himself as he spotted Naruto looking his direction.

"Hey Sasuke, how are you?" Naruto asked greeting his teammate.

"Fine" Sasuke said as he went to stand near a post.

'Well nice to he's as cheerful as ever. He just brightened my whole day" Naruto thought to himself.

Both remained silent as Naruto started thinking of the best way to tell Sasuke what was going on.

It was during this time Sakura was running up and greeted the two boys. "Good morning, are you guys ready for this test?"

"Hey Sakura you cut your hair" Naruto noticed it was now as short as it was when he returned from his 3 year training trip with Jiraiya.

"Yeah, I thought it might get in the way so I decided to cut it" she told them.

"That's the first smart idea you've had" Sasuke said.

Feeling her anger rising at that comment Sakura was ready to pound Sasuke. She sent Sasuke a glare that said she was ready for blood.

"**YOU WANT SOME OF THIS EMO-BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU, CHA!"** Inner Sakura had returned.

Naruto, seeing the look he feared more than death tried to think of a way to diffuse the time bomb that is Sakura's fury. Getting an idea he pulled Sakura into the woods nearby,

"Do you think we should tell them before or after the test?" Naruto asked nervously trying to get her mind on something else.

"How about after I kill that jerk," Sakura said.

"As much as I would love to see that how about we don't kill our only lead on Warlord?" Naruto said.

"Fine, but don't think I'm forgetting this" Sakura said calming down.

"Alright, so what do you think?" Naruto said happy she was calming down.

"Maybe after, what do you think?" she asked.

"Well I think this test would be a good way to see where are skills are at in our younger bodies. I've already tested Sage Mode and can only hold it for 3 minutes at a time. I also have to use Shadow Clones to do the Rasengan again," he told her.

"What, when did you find this out?" Sakura wondered.

"Before you and Sasuke got here I decided to test myself" Naruto told her. "I'll have to train to get back to where I was obviously so you should also see where you are at."

"Yeah, good point. We'll just tell them everything after the test." She said.

"Right, so let's get back out there" Naruto said throwing his fist in the air.

As they made it back they noticed Kakashi had arrived and was waiting for them,

"What were you two doing something naughty?" Kakashi said teasing them.

Naruto and Sakura both blushed at that. "N-N-No! We weren't doing anything like that," Naruto said defensively.

"Well as now that you've decided to join us we can begin. As you can see I have two bells" Kakashi then pulled out an alarm clock and sat it down. " You have until noon to get these bells. Use whatever means necessary. Whichever one of you can't get a bell will be tied to a stump and forced to watch while the others eat their lunch. If none of you succeed you will all fail and be sent back to the academy" he finished explaining.

Sasuke was in disbelief knowing he could not afford to go back to the academy with his brother still out there. Naruto and Sakura did not seem surprised which Kakashi did not fail to notice.

"Come at me with the intent to kill or you will not succeed" Kakashi said "Begin."

The three genin then disappeared into the forest.

Sasuke was hiding behind a branch when Naruto and Sakura landed behind him.

"Go away, you'll only get in my way," he said to them.

Naruto glared at Sasuke and said "listen we need to work together to get those bells."

"I don't need help from the loser or the fan-girl" Sasuke stated.

"Listen smartass, if you're so superior then tell me why there are three of us and only two bells?" Sakura said getting tired of his bullshit.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke said back to her.

"It's simple, Kakashi-Sensei is trying to play us against each other. We are supposed to be a team but with only two bells that would create conflict between us and cause the team to break up. The real purpose of this test is to see if we can overcome our differences and work together." Sakura explained to him. "Did you figure that out, Oh great Uchiha?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her response but had to admit she might have a point.

"Look you may not like us, fine. Work with us if for no other reason than to get to Itachi" Naruto said knowing that would get a reaction out of Sasuke.

He was right as Sasuke's eyes widened at the mention of his brother's name. "How the hell do you know about Itachi?" Sasuke demanded.

"We'll tell you after this test is over but you have to work with us for now, deal?" Naruto said staring intently at Sasuke.

"Fine deal. But you better have some answers when this is over" the avenger stated.

"Alright, I have a plan" Naruto said as Sakura and Sasuke listened.

**- 10 minutes later -**

Kakashi was standing in the middle of the field reading his favorite book. ' I wonder what those three are planning?'

**Note: **I'll stop it here for now and you'll get to see how they get the bells next time as well as a brain breaking revelation fore Sasuke and Kakashi. Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything to do with the Naruto Universe. This is a work of pure fan fiction and I claim no rights to this property.

**Red blood fox 94: **As far as Naruto's bijuu mode is concerned. Kurama used most of his chakra to send them back in time so I figured he would need time to rest and recover. I will bring Kurama back in later. For now Naruto and Sakura have some training to do.

**Chapter 3**

Kakashi was busy reading his the book from his most cherished series, _Icha Icha Paradise_. He was waiting for the three genin to put whatever plan they had into action. He thought about how Naruto and Sakura didn't even flinch when he mentioned sending them back in the academy. Almost as if they expected what was coming.

Another interesting point, Yesterday Naruto seemed hyper active and immature with his litte eraser prank being an example. Yesterday Sakura was fawning all over Sasuke and brushing Naruto off. This was what Kakashi had been told of the genin when he was assigned as their Jounin and was what he saw yesterday.

Today something was different, Naruto was actually focused and being smart about his actions. He is even working with Sasuke to come up with a plan when from what Kakashi understood Naruto hated Sasuke and would never want to work with him. Sakura was focused on the task at hand as well instead of wasting her time trying to impress Sasuke. She and Naruto also seemed to be close as he noticed when they walked out of the woods after he arrived.

Kakashi was pulled out of his thoughts when 15 shadow clones leapt out of hiding and engaged him.

'So it's true he can create shadow clones, and there's quite of number of them' Kakashi thought to himself as the clones proceeded to surround Kakashi in a circle.

14 clones paired off and formed a Rasengan. Kakashi went wide-eyed at the sight of the jutsu. The 14 clones then slammed each Rasengan into the ground creating a smoke screen around them.

Kakashi backed out of the smoke screen to find the real Naruto. "Naruto, where did you learn that jutsu?" he asked in a serious manner.

"There will be time for explanations after Kakashi-Sensei. For now you should focus on what comes next" Naruto told him.

"Fine, that was rather pointless going after my book Naruto. What were you hoping to achieve?" Kakashi asked realizing that he may just have to take this seriously.

"You'll see sensei, but first look behind you." After Naruto said this Kakashi looked behind him to find Sasuke going through handsigns.

'**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu'** Sasuke said in his head as he took a deep breath and fired it at Kakashi.

Kakashi dodged the attack; surprised that Sasuke was able to do fire jutsu already.

Next thing Kakashi knew Sakura was charging at him with a fist back ready to attack. He caught her fist in his hand but the power behind the punch caught him by surprise as it hurt.

As he backed up a bit his legs were swept out from under him as Sasuke delivered a sneak attack. As Kakashi was preparing to get up seeing this would be tougher than he realized the book he was still holding was engulfed in a puff of smoke as one of Naruto's clones appeared and held a kunai to Kakashi's throat.

"Hand over the bells Kakashi-Sensei" the clone said with a grin. "Sasuke be sure to relieve Kakashi-Sensei of those bells."

Kakashi took the two bells off and handed them to Sasuke as the real Naruto pulled out Kakashi's real book.

The clone disappeared and Naruto threw Kakashi's book to him after he got up.

"Gotta admit, that was a good plan," Sasuke admitted to his teammates.

"What just happened?" Kakashi said speechless.

"Well when I had those shadow clones create a smoke screen the 15th clone that went after your book transformed after knocking it out of your hand. So when you caught you book in the air what you caught was the shadow clone while I grabbed the real book. By keeping you surprised you would lose confidence in knowing what to expect. When Sasuke was able to trip you up my clone went into action forcing you to give up the bells." Naruto finished explaining.

"Alright I'm impressed, now I think you owe me those answers now." Kakashi said.

Naruto and Sakura both looked at each other and nodded.

Sakura started off by saying "There's really no other way to say this so I'll just say it, Naruto and I are from the future."

"You expect me to believe that?" Kakashi said skeptical.

"I know how this sounds but it's the truth Kakashi-Sensei" Sakura told him.

"Do you have any proof?" Kakashi asked.

"Allow me to tell you my full name Kakashi-Sensei. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Sakura is my wife." Naruto said jumping in.

At the mention of the name Namikaze Kakashi was left speechless. It had been a while since he heard that name.

"What are you talking about, Namizake?" Sasuke asked confused.

"My parents names were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Both died the day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. My father was actually Kakashi-Sensei's Jounin back when he was our age. Isn't that right Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked looking at a still speechless Kakashi.

"R-R-Right h-he was my sensei. Naruto how do you know this?" Kakashi said. "Wait, are you trying to tell me you're really from the future?"

"What about Itachi, what do you know about him?" Sasuke demanded.

"Other than the fact he is with an organization called Akatsuki, travelling with one of the seven swordsman Kisame Hoshigaki, and looking for tailed beasts like the Kyuubi not much" Naruto said as Sasuke was taken aback. "Still don't believe us Kakashi-Sensei?"

"No I think I believe you, that was too specific to me made up and it would explain a few things," said Kakashi. "If all this is true what are you doing in the past and how did you get here?"

"The reason we came back to the past was because we were returning from a mission to Suna. When we made it back to the village we found it destroyed with bodies lying everywhere. The villagers, all our friends were dead. Then this guy showed up, his name is warlord and he attacked us. He was too strong for all three of us so Sasuke bought us some time by holding Warlord off while Naruto and I used a jutsu to come back here to the past. We need to find out as much as we can on warlord and how to beat him." Sakura explained.

"The only lead we have is that Sasuke heard Warlord's name sometime after becoming a genin so we think if we can find out where he heard the name it will be a good place to start looking for answers" Naruto told them.

"What are you talking about, I've never heard of any Warlord?" said Sasuke.

"You may hear it some time soon and when you do it's important we find out where"

Naruto said looking at Sasuke. "Come on out Old Man."

Just then the Hokage walked up to the four of them holding his pipe. "How did you know I was there or that it was me?" he asked the blonde.

"Even without fully going into Sage Mode I can gather a little bit of natural energy gaining the ability to sense chakra" he explained to the Hokage. "I felt someone watching us so I gathered some natural energy and found out it was you. I guess you heard all of that?"

"Yes I did actually, I must say I never thought traveling through time was even possible" Sarutobi admitted.

"Well neither did my dad, it was all theory when he created the jutsu" explained Naruto. "He put all his notes and research under the Namikaze compound after creating it. He only wanted to see how it would work. He never intended to actually use it. Under the circumstances Sakura and I didn't have much of a choice."

"I am going to take some time to think about all of this. Come to my office in the morning and we will discuss where to go from here" Sarutobi told them.

"Yes sir" all four of them said as the Hokage left them alone.

"Well I guess we'll call it a day and meet at the Hokage's office tomorrow" Kakashi finally told them.

All of them left the field as Naruto and Sakura made their way through the village. "What do you think is going to happen?" Sakura asked Naruto worried.

"I don't really know, I guess we'll find out tomorrow," Naruto said as they came to a stop in front of the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"Naruto what are we doing here?" Sakura asked looking at him.

"Guess" he told her with a wide grin.

Sakura looked to see Ino working in the shop. "You planned this," she said to the blonde.

Naruto just smiled a genuine smile and simply said yes.

Its moments like this that always reminds Sakura of why she fell in love with him. Naruto is always thinking of others caring more about them than himself.

"I love you Naruto" Sakura said looking at the blonde with a warm smile that told Naruto more than Sakura could say.

"I know, I love you too Sakura. Now go get you friend back," he said as he gave her a quick kiss and started to walk off. " I will be coming by later for that make out time" He told her with a wink and went his own way.

Sakura walked in the flower shop where Ino spotted her." Hey Forehead, what brings you here?" Ino asked the pink haired kunoichi.

"I came to talk Ino-Pig," she said with a smile.

"Talk about what, come to admit defeat and give up on Sasuke?" Ino asked cockily.

"I don't like Sasuke like that anymore, he's nothing more than my teammate and friend now. I have someone else I love and I happen to be very happy with him"

Sakura told Ino who was floored by what Sakura just said.

"WHAT! You gave up on Sasuke and have someone else now? What's going on?" Ino was needing some answers now.

"That's not important, I didn't come here to talk about that. I came here to talk about us" Sakura said as Ino was even more confused.

"What do you mean talk about us?" Ino asked her.

"We were best friends Ino. Then we just what, threw it way for some boy? Why, was our friendship not worth more than that? I think it is and I want it back. I want my friend back. I miss it, how about you?" Sakura said kind of sad.

Ino was taken aback by this sudden change in Sakura but couldn't help but think about what she just said.

After a moment of silence Ino finally spoke up "well, maybe I do."

"How about this, why don't we start off by going shopping? There is something I want to buy" Sakura suggested.

Having heard the word shopping Ino needed no other excuse. "Well, my mom is in the back so I guess she could take over for a bit."

"Great, let's get going then" Sakura said as the two made their way out.

**- Later that night -**

Sakura was in her room getting ready for bed when she heard a knock at her window. There was the object of her affection looking at her through the window with a loving smile.

She opened the window and let him in having a pretty good guess as to why he is here.

"Can I help you mister?" She asked.

Naruto decided to play along and said "Yeah, I saw this beautiful girl today but I don't know what to say to her."

"Oh really, is she really that beautiful?" Sakura asked.

"She really is, I could swear heaven sent her here to brighten the world," Naruto said lovingly.

Sakura turned into a tomato as she blushed at that comment. "I bought you something today."

Curious as to what it could be Sakura pulled out a bag with a new outfit in it.

Naruto was touched that his Sakura had gotten him a gift.

"Ino and I picked it out today" she told him.

"So I take it things went well between you two?" Naruto half asked half stated.

"Yeah, we got to talking while we were shopping and we're going to work on it" Sakura said.

"I'm happy for you both" Naruto told her.

"Now I believe I promised you something else, right?" Sakura asked as she moved over to him.

"I believe you did" Naruto responded in a soft voice.

Sakura threw her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his. "Then stop talking."

Not needing to be told twice Naruto pressed his mouth to hers and started kissing her tenderly. It was soft and gentle as they just enjoyed each other's lips.

They moved to Sakura's bed and lay down with her on top. Their kissing slowly becoming more intense as they showed each other their love. Naruto stuck his tongue out begging for Sakura to let him in. She did and accepted his gladly as they held on to each other as the night passed.

In this moment there was no Warlord, no worries. Nothing mattered except each other. Both content with just being together.

**- 2 hours later -**

Naruto had made his way back to his apartment with the new outfit Sakura had gotten him. He ate dinner, took a shower, got ready for bed.

He lay there awake replaying his make out session with Sakura in his head. After all the time he spent wanting to be with her but never acting on it because he thought she would be happier with Sasuke. She was now in love with him and he couldn't be happier.

He started drifting off to sleep. Dreaming about a happy future with his Sakura, and their friends still alive to share it with them.

**Note: **This seems like a good place to stop. Next time you'll get to see Naruto's new look as well as the Hokage's decision. There also might be a grumpy old man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything to do with the Naruto Universe. This is a work of pure fan fiction and I claim no rights to this property.

**Chapter 4**

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling anxious about what the Hokage would say about their situation. It was important they find whatever information they could but at the same time the last thing they need is too many people knowing the truth. All it would take is one wrong person knowing and it could spell trouble for him and Sakura. One of those people would be Danzo. There is no telling what he would do with this kind of information on the future.

Naruto got out of bed and prepared to go meet the Hokage with the others to find out what happens next. After eating some instant Ramen he brushed his teeth and went over to the bag with his new outfit Sakura had bought for him yesterday.

He was now wearing a black headband like he wore in his old time when he came back from his 3-year training trip. Long sleeve black shirt with a red swirl on the back and black shinobi pants with black shinobi sandals like he had in his other time.

Having gotten dressed he made his out and headed towards the Hokage's office.

Sakura was also getting ready and was on her way out the door. "Sakura! Are you heading out?" she heard her mother calling.

"Yeah, I have to meet with the Hokage with my team" Sakura said as her mother came out of the kitchen.

"I thought I heard someone in your room last night" her mother stated as Sakura just knew she was caught.

"In other words you already know there was, right?" was her response.

"WHAT! Someone was in your room?" her father asked as he entered the room wanting to know what was going on. "Are you seeing some boy?"

"Alright already, yes I'm seeing someone" Sakura said knowing this was not going to be fun.

"WHAT! How long, its not that Uchiha boy is it?" her father was demanding some answers now. He was not thrilled about the idea of his daughter dating already but he was also really not crazy about Sasuke Uchiha. What happened to Sasuke and his clan was a tragic thing but he always felt Sasuke was too focused on himself to care about someone else. If Sakura was going to see anybody he at least wanted to know that person was going to focus on her. Still, that didn't mean he would be happy about her dating so soon, she was still 13 after all.

"What, no its not Sasuke, I moved on from him" Sakura told her parents.

That came, as a shock to them since Sasuke was all Sakura seemed to talk about these days. "It's not? You've moved on? Who then?" her mother was now grilling her.

'Some one I regret ever taking for granted for so long' Sakura thought to her self still wondering why it took so long to see what had always been right in front of her. "A boy I knew back in the Academy, he's really nice."

"Well, who is it?" both her parents were now dying to know who it was.

"Look, I don't have time for this I have to see the Hokage and I'm already running late" Sakura said hoping to get out of there.

"Fine, I guess you can't keep the Hokage waiting, but you're bringing this boy over for dinner" her father stated wanting to meet this boy.

Sakura knew there was no getting out of this so she gave in. "Okay" she simply said and headed out the door.

**- Hokage's Office -**

Sakura finally arrived to find everyone waiting for her. "Nice of you to join us" the old Hokage greeted her.

"I'm sorry I'm late, my parents caught me going out the door and started giving me the third degree on who I was seeing" Sakura explained. "By the way, they want you to come over for dinner Naruto."

Naruto went pale at the mention of her parents. At first they only knew what most villagers knew about him and what Sakura had told them about him. In the beginning they thought he was just the Kyuubi brat like pretty much all the other villagers. They started hearing about all the things he has done since becoming a shinobi. Beating Neji then Gaara. How he helped bring Tsunade back to the village to be Hokage. How he was trained by Jiraiya as well as his defeat of Pain. They still didn't know him personally but were more and more impressed with his achievements. On their first meeting of him after he and Sakura got together was not fun. They had gone into full parent mode and put him under a microscope. Over time as they got to know him, her parents became more open to him. They got to see how Naruto loved Sakura deeply and cared most about her happiness. That only helped heighten their opinion of him. This was the past and now they didn't know anything about him.

"I know, but it was going to happen eventually" she said seeing Naruto's unease.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" he finally said.

"Well now that you are all here let's get down to business" Sarutobi said as Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke turned their attention toward the Hokage.

"I spent quite a bit of time yesterday thinking about what was said" he began. "I believe what you say is true; as impossible as it seems. I was watching your test yesterday and the level of skill Naruto and Sakura displayed are quite advanced. Your knowledge of classified information such as Naruto's parents was also a surprise. I do remember Minato having an interest in time travel theories. Add these things together and it's getting easier for me to believe you are from the future."

"Have you told anyone else?" Sakura asked wanted to lay that fear to rest.

"No, not as of this moment" he responded. "However, unless there is a valid reason I will have to bring this the council's attention."

Naruto who saw the Hokage as a grandfather figure knew this was a time to be serious and said, "Too many people who know this kind of information is dangerous. Imagine what would happen if the wrong person gained knowledge of the future. Danzo is power hungry and this would only lead to trouble in the hands of someone like him. Keeping this to ourselves as much as possible would be the safest bet."

"Yes, I've known for some time what kind of man Danzo is. I can't argue what you just said." Sarutobi then thought a minute as he took a smoke from his pipe. "Perhaps, we can keep this to ourselves for the time being. Now, about this Warlord?"

"We don't really know anything about him other than what we already told you. We need to find out more so we'll be more prepared. We will have to deal with him eventually" Sakura explained.

"And your only lead is that Sasuke has heard the name before?" the Hokage finished before turning to the broody one. "You said you haven't heard this name before correct?"

"I haven't heard it before" Sasuke simply stated.

"Well when you do report it to the others or myself immediately" the Hokage ordered.

"Yes, Lord Hokage" he complied.

"Now then Kakashi, are you satisfied with their test yesterday?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes Lord Hokage, they were able to come together and work as a team nicely," he answered.

"Very well, as of now you will receive missions as Team 7. Normally since you are genin you would start with D-rank missions. However, I believe you are capable of carrying out a C-rank. There is a bridge builder who has hired an escort for protection from bandits." The Hokage then signaled for the client to be brought in.

An old man with a beard, straw hat and a bottle of alcohol walked in and examined the three kids in the room. "What's this, a bunch of brats? I need an escort, not some toddlers that still need potty trained."

"YOU WANNA SEE TODDLERS!" Naruto yelled, not happy about being insulted. Sakura just hit him over the head, "OW!" he exclaimed.

"NARUTO, don't act like such an idiot!" Sakura said. Really she loved him, but he still had his moments.

Kakashi just sighed and said, "We'll meet at the front gate in an hour, hurry and get packed."

After they left Sakura was looking at Naruto in the new outfit she bought him. "So what do you think of the new clothes Naruto?"

"They're great, but you couldn't leave a little orange?" he asked as orange has just always been Naruto.

"What are you, a ninja or a fruit?" she fired at him.

"Sorry, orange has just always been my thing you know" Naruto told her.

"Orange is no color for a ninja, you stand out like a clown at a funeral," Kakashi stated.

"You look better in those clothes Naruto" Sakura told him. **'YEAH! AND THAT HUNK BELONGS TO ME, CHA!' **inner Sakura chimed in.

"You really think so Sakura?" Naruto asked her.

'I'll say' Sakura thought before she smiled at him and said, "Yeah, you look handsome."

"**I'D LIKE EVEN MORE TO GET THOSE CLOTHES OFF!" **exclaimed inner Sakura with a giggle.

Naruto smiled at her comment and figured it wouldn't be so bad.

**- 1 hour later -**

Everyone met at the gate and was preparing to hit the road. Sakura explained to her parents that they wouldn't be able to meet her boyfriend until after they returned.

As they were moving down the road Kakashi noticed a puddle of water. Naruto gave Kakashi a look that confirmed he knew.

Suddenly two ninjas appeared and attacked, slicing Kakashi in two with their chain. The two brothers then charged for the genin.

They went for Naruto but he evaded them with a substitution. Sakura appeared behind them and delivered a powerful blow to one of the brothers rendering him unconscious. Sasuke delivered a kick to the remaining ninja's abdomen while Naruto appeared from above and finished him off with a blow to the head.

Kakashi walked out of the forest and congratulated his team, "Well done, you three handled that nicely."

"Those two were weak, not worth my time," said Sasuke in his usual arrogant tone. "Where were you?"

"I used a substitution jutsu to get away. I needed to see who these ninja were after. Mr. Tazuna, I think you have some explaining to do" Kakashi stated.

Tazuna looked afraid as he knew he was caught. "I'm from Wave. I come from a small village with little money. The bridge I'm building is going to change all that. It'll open us up to more trade. Ever since Gato showed up our entire village has been under constant fear of him. I had no choice but to file for a C-rank mission, we can't afford anything higher" the bridge builder explained.

"Gato, he's a corrupt business man," Kakashi stated knowing his reputation. "Do you think this will get worse?" he asked looking at Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi phrased the question in a way that wouldn't give away they knew the future.

"Well if you ask me, I think we can expect Gato some strong hired help" Naruto told Kakashi. He wanted to convey any information he could without letting anyone on.

As they continued their journey they boarded a boat and made their way across some water. After hitting land they continued until coming across a white hare.

Knowing what this means Naruto looked at Kakashi and simply said, "Duck."

Everyone ducked as a giant sword sped past them and lodged in a tree. They all looked up and noticed a man now standing on the blade.

"Zabuza Mamochi, demon of the hidden mist" Kakashi stated glaring at him.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan" Zabuza said back. "What a treat."

"Hey you no eyebrow freak" Naruto said getting both of their attention. "Tell your friend in the Hunter Ninja mask to come on out."

This made Zabuza's eyes widen, 'who is this kid? How does he know about Haku?'

'What is this loser talking about?' Sasuke thought as someone new suddenly appeared.

Sasuke was shocked and angered at this. Once again the so-called dead last of the academy had proven more skilled than him. Sasuke knew Naruto and Sakura were from the future but it was being thrown in his face how weak he was compared to the others.

"How did you know Haku was there?" Zabuza said glaring at Naruto.

"Sorry, that's my secret. I'm going to give you a warning. Walk away from Gato and the bridge builder or this will go badly for you." Naruto said without a hint of sarcasm.

Zabuza burst out laughing at his comment. Haku being the weapon he believes he is stood there silent. "Funny kid, you're a mere genin and you threaten me," Zabuza said arrogantly.

"Don't underestimate your opponents Zabuza, you never know what these mere genin might be capable of" Kakashi spoke up.

"Sorry Kakashi, I have no intention of walking away. Give it your best shot if you think you have what it takes" Zabuza said as the mist got thicker and he disappeared from view.

Kakashi lifted his headband and revealed his Sharingan eye. Sasuke was stunned at seeing this. "Everyone protect Tazuna" Kakashi ordered his team.

Kakashi engaged Zabuza and was soon trapped in a water prison. Haku was ready to attack the genin.

"Still see yourself as nothing more than a weapon?" Naruto asked throwing Haku for a loop. "We don't have to fight, just walk away."

Haku refocused and answered, "My life has no purpose other than to be Zabuza's weapon. If it is his will I'll strike."

"Can you here yourself right now, do you know how ridiculous you sound?" Naruto asked trying once again to reach Haku. Thinking maybe this time he can save Haku.

Two shadow clones appeared and rushed for Zabuza who was holding Kakashi. The clones slammed a Rasengan into Zabuza causing him to release the water prison, freeing Kakashi.

Haku and Zabuza both were shocked at what just happened. Zabuza was getting back onto his feet realizing he seriously underestimated these genin. He was getting ready to attack knowing he needed to be rid of them when Kakashi blocked him.

"You're not just a weapon Haku, you're a person. Its up to you to give your own life meaning" Naruto tried to explain to Haku.

"HAKU!" Zabuza called from the water. "WE"RE RETREATING FOR NOW!"

With that they both vanished leaving Team 7 and Tazuna to themselves for now. From a distance they were watching. "Haku, I want you to find out whatever you can. Those are not mere genin, keep an eye on them" Zabuza said.

Back with the team Kakashi was walking up, "thanks for getting me free back there. I think we'll have a little meeting when we get to Tazuna's house."

The three of them nodded as they all went on their way to Tazuna's house.

**Note: **when I wrote Sakura's parents I was looking at some stuff I read online for the Road to Ninja movie. It debut's Sakura's parents for the first time so I'm using that for reference. Mind you that it's still not much. I know their names Kizashi (dad) and Mebuki (mom) Haruno. From what I read online and understand Sakura's parents tend to be strict and Sakura as a typical teenager rebels against that. If I am misunderstanding something or someone can add anything else, please let me know. In this story they don't know Sakura and Naruto are from the future, at least not for a while anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything to do with the Naruto Universe. This is a work of pure fan fiction and I claim no rights to this property.

**thedarkpokemaster: **Thanks for the review and the input on Sakura's parents. That helps for later.

**Note: **thanks to everyone else for the reviews and reading. It was also pointed out to me that I tend to have Naruto do everything and get all the lines. Looking at it I can see its true so I will work on that.

**Chapter 5**

Everyone had made it to Tazuna's house with any other incidents. Team 7 had been introduces to Tsunami and her son Inari. Kakashi and the three genin were now having a meeting in one of the rooms and asked for privacy.

"So, what do you two know about Zabuza and Haku. I assume you've lived through this already" Kakashi asked.

"Well when we did this the firs time, Zabuza was injured during your battle back there when Haku showed up and took Zabuza away. Haku used senbon to aid Zabuza by simulating his death. They attacked us again later on the bridge Tazuna is building." Sakura explained.

"Yeah, and Haku started fighting Sasuke until he used a jutsu to create a dome of ice mirrors. Haku can create ice because of his kekkei genkai. I showed up after and helped Sasuke fight Haku while you dealt with Zabuza." Naruto continued.

"I see" Kakashi stated, "even though you two are from the future it would still be unwise to just assume things will go as they did for you. This information may come in handy but we should all still be on our guard."

"So how was Haku defeated before?" Sasuke asked, "That might just be useful information."

Naruto was silent for a minute. He remembered clearly what happened. Sakura looked over at Naruto as she eventually found out what really happened.

"Haku had us both tapped in his dome. The mirrors allowed him to move at incredible speeds while he launched senbon at us. You protected me and finally fell unconscious. I thought you were dead, and I tapped into the power of Kyuubi." Naruto explained.

"The Kyuubi, what are you talking about lose, the Kyuubi is dead" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"That's what we were all taught in the academy. Tell me Sasuke how do you kill a demon?" Naruto asked turning to the Uchiha.

Sasuke paused for a second not knowing what to say when Naruto continued. " This is an S-ranked secret. The third Hokage passed a law that says if anyone talks about this they will be arrested for treason. I can talk about this as it revolves around me. The Fourth Hokage couldn't kill the Kyuubi. They only thing he could do was seal it inside a newborn baby. That would be me" Naruto told him.

Sasuke was now looking at him in shock. "Wait, what? Why you?" he asked confused.

"Well the Fourth wouldn't ask any parent to do something that he wasn't prepared to do himself. Besides, he believed in me. He believed that I would be able to control it." Naruto said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Sakura placed her hand on his to give him some comfort, which he was thankful for.

"Hold up, did you just say the Fourth Hokage is your father?" Sasuke was now shocked yet again. It seemed the revelations just kept coming.

"Yes, its true Sasuke. Minato Namikaze, my sensei was the Fourth Hokage" Kakashi said confirming everything.

Sasuke was now utterly frustrated. Not only was the dead last loser now stronger than him but he was also the son of the Fourth Hokage. When was it that the dead last who couldn't even pull off a decent clone back in the academy became this good? Sasuke knew for certain that Naruto was holding back and hadn't even displayed his full power yet. Same with Sakura, she was always a weak little fan-girl until recently. What was she truly capable of now? Until recently. Now he finds out Naruto is the son of a hero, what's next? These thoughts plagued Sasuke's mind. He finally had enough for one day as he got up and walked out.

Kakashi sighed as he saw the look of frustration on Sasuke's face. Naruto remained silent with his eyes on the floor. He knew that look on Sasuke's face because he has seen it before. Sakura was at a loss at what to do. Naruto nor Sakura wanted to see Sasuke go back to Orochimaru. They new that this is what drove Sasuke to that last time. The frustration of falling behind and never catching up to Itachi. It seemed as things were still heading right back to that place if they didn't do something.

"Alright well I guess this meeting is dismissed" Kakashi said exhausted. "Get some rest you two and tomorrow we'll work on training."

With that Naruto and Sakura walked out of the room as Kakashi took the time to get some rest. They both decided that maybe they should have another meeting of their own.

They made their way to the roof of the house now under the stars. Sakura was the first to speak up, " I don't know what to do about Sasuke, do you?"

"I wish I knew Sakura, he is still only focused on Itachi" Naruto told her.

"I had hoped that by being honest about what's going on it would help" Sakura said looking up into the night sky.

"I know it's getting to Sasuke that we are much stronger than him. We could help him get stronger" Naruto stated.

"Yeah, we could but you know first chance he gets he would go after Itachi" she pointed out to him.

"I'll go talk to him" Naruto told her.

"Yeah, I think one of us needs to" Sakura agreed knowing it was better to deal with this now.

With that Naruto went off to find Sasuke. Sakura was getting ready to go back inside when she noticed a shadowy figure not far off.

After a couple of minutes of investigating the presence of this shadowy figure in the woods Sakura felt a presence behind her. When she turned around she found Haku behind her.

"I see you noticed I was here" Haku stated.

Sakura still on her guard said, "Did Zabuza order you to spy on us?"

"You are clearly powerful, how powerful remains to be seen. Zabuza told me to find out more about you so I am" answered Haku. "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who we are Haku, what's important is what we know" Sakura said in a serious tone. "You really should walk away. Gato and his money aren't worth it. If you insist on staying and fighting this isn't going to end well."

"Sorry but if Zabuza says we stay then we will stay. Now you can tell me who you are or I can force you" Haku said trying to threaten Sakura.

"I see there's no more point in talking. You won't leave and I won't just tell you our secrets." Sakura said getting in a defensive stance.

"It seems so, then let's see what you can do" Haku said while getting ready to attack.

Haku threw some senbon at Sakura, which she was coming and managed to dodge them. Only one of them scratched Sakura's arm. Sakura drew a kunai and threw it at Haku. Haku dodged it by turning his head but that gave Sakura a chance to close the distance and deliver a blow to Haku's stomach sending him into a nearby tree.

Haku was stunned for a minute at the power behind that punch. Sakura had no intention of letting Haku recover and proceeded to attack again. Sakura delivered a series of puches and kicks forcing Haku to block as many as he could. Grabbing a kunai Haku slashed at Sakura forcing her to step back. Haku took this time to use a jutsu, **Secret Jutsu: a thousand needles of death**.

Water from the air around them turned into needles surrounding them both, Haku moved back out of the way while the needles launched at Sakura. Gathering chakra in her legs Sakura leapt out of the path of the needles through an opening above. Coming back down Sakura gathered chakra in her fist and prepared to hit Haku from above. Haku dodges as Sakura's fist connected with the ground creating a small crater.

'How did she do that, I've never seen strength like that' Haku thought to himself astounded.

Before another attack could be delivered Kakashi appeared having heard the commotion. "Seems we have us a spy" he said not taking his eye of Haku.

Seeing he was outnumbered by both a powerful genin and the legendary copy ninja Haku decided it was best to make his escape and report back to Zabuza. The only question is how to get away from them.

Haku went through handsigns and summoned spikes made of ice that shot out of the ground. This forced Kakashi and Sakura to get out of the way while Haku escaped.

"He got away!" Sakura exclaimed frustrated.

"Don't worry, If Zabuza is still targeting the bridge builder we will see Haku again" Kakashi said.

"It's a good thing you got here when you did Kakashi-Sensei. I don't know how much longer I could have kept going, my chakra levels aren't what they used to be" Sakura pointed out as Kakashi could see she was tired.

"Well, we'll just have to do something about that. I was planning on getting some training in anyway" Kakashi told her.

**- meanwhile -**

Sasuke was still having a hard time dealing with this whole situation.

Naruto had tracked Sasuke down to find him throwing kunai at a tree. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked him in an annoyed tone.

"Are you pouting over the fact we're stronger than you?" Naruto said.

"Just Shut up" Sasuke said gritting through his teeth.

"Then stop acting like a baby" Naruto fired back at him.

"What" Sasuke said angered by that comment. "NOT LONG AGO YOU WERE NOTHING BUT A DEAD LAST LOSER! I WAS BETTER THAN YOU! NOW ITACHI SEEMS FARTHER AWAY THAN EVER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE!" Sasuke yelled furiously.

"Oh I get it Sasuke, I've been here before. You getting all butt hurt because you feel weak" Naruto said not pulling any punches. "Or did you forget that I've lived a whole other life already? You wanna know what happened last time? You left the village to go to a sadistic snake bastard in search of power to kill Itachi."

This got Sasuke's attention before he asked, "Who was it?"

"It doesn't matter Sasuke. If you are really feeling weak then do something about it and train to get stronger. Learn this right now though, if you want real strength you have to work for it. No one is going to give it to you on silver platter. That is not real strength. If some one does try to offer you power it's never worth the price. We're your friends and teammates, we'll help you any way we can. If you want to get stronger then feel free to come do some training. I for one have some work to do just to get back up to the level I was at."

Sasuke started to walk back to Tazuna's house not saying a word.

"Sasuke" Naruto said as Sasuke turned his head slightly. "Just think about it" and with that Naruto left as well feeling tired from the days events.

**- the next morning -**

Everyone was having breakfast at Tazuna's house. "So from what I understand you and Naruto lost some of your strength when you arrived here correct?" Kakashi asked looking at Sakura.

"Yeah, our chakra levels aren't as big now." she answered.

"Well you know the tree climbing exercise right?" He asked and Sakura nodded. "In that case, Sakura you can help Sasuke with that and do some training of your own to increase your chakra levels. Naruto you can guard Tazuna at the bridge today. Tomorrow we will rotate with Sakura guarding Tazuna and Naruto doing training."

After an issue with Inari Sakura and Sasuke went off to start training while Naruto and Kakashi went with Tazuna to his bridge. Kakashi could have looked after Tazuna himself but this was still their mission; besides, Zabuza and Haku could come back any time.

**- with Sakura and Sasuke -**

They were in a clearing where Sakura had started to explain tree climbing to Sasuke." The tree climbing exercise involves focusing chakra at the bottom of your feet then getting a running start climbing the tree as far as you can without using your hands. Use a kunai to mark your progress."

"Fine" Sasuke simply said as he began the exercise. Sakura had started training as well by climbing up and down the tree until she couldn't do it anymore.

**- on the bridge -**

Most of Tazuna's workers quit out of fear of Gato and his men. Naruto was bored just sitting around so he decided to lend a hand in construction of the bridge.

After some time the mist began to thicken to almost zero visibility. Both Naruto and Kakashi had the same thought, there was about to be a fight.

"Naruto get ready" Kakashi said as Naruto got on guard.

It was then they heard Zabuza's voice through the mist, "Yes that's right, be sure to not let your guard down."

"Wait, where's Haku?" Naruto said out of curiosity.

"Haku isn't here" Zabuza replied.

"Where is he then?" Naruto was now worried about where he could have sent Haku.

"Naruto, didn't you say Haku was here when you went through this before?" Kakashi asked as this got Zabuza's attention.

"Yeah, he was" Naruto answered.

'Just as I thought, things are changing from them being here. Which means we can't count on the knowledge they have of the future' Kakashi thought. "Naruto protect Tazuna, I'll deal with Zabuza.

"What, are you sure? What about the others?" Naruto asked anxious at this point.

"They'll be fine, whatever happens I know they can handle it. After Sakura's encounter with Haku last night they should be alright" Kakashi told him.

"Sakura ran into Haku last night?" Naruto was surprised since he didn't know.

"Yeah, I got there while they were fighting. She gave Haku quite a hard time from what I could see" he told Naruto.

"After Haku told me what happened I knew this was a fight we would not win" Zabuza explained. "So it's just us now."

"Naruto stay close to Tazuna" Kakashi said once again.

Naruto did just that and was ready to protect the bridge builder. "You ready for this kid?" Tazuna asked him.

"Don't worry old man" Naruto told him. "You're going to finish your bridge."

Kakashi lifted his headband revealing his Sharingan eye. Naruto was gathering Natural energy to sense Zabuza through the mist.

Zabuza went after the bridge builder first attempting to finish what he was paid by Gato to do. He slashed his massive sword at Tazuna ready to kill. Having fully entered Sage Mode Naruto stuck his arm up and blocked Zabuza's sword. Naruto followed this by kicking Zabuza sending him flying back.

Zabuza was getting up still feeling the effects of that blow. "How did that kid do that? He blocked my sword and packs some power."

"I can sense where you are Zabuza. I could explain it all to you but I won't" Naruto told him. "I'll trade you if you tell me where Haku is."

"I'm not telling you" Zabuza told the blonde. Knowing Naruto could sense him Zabuza decided to turn his attention to Kakashi.

Kakashi was focused on trying to figure out Zabuza's moves. "Kakashi-Sensei watch your left" he heard Naruto try to warn him.

Zabuza appeared to the left of Kakashi and swung his sword as Kakashi blocked with a kunai. He slid his hand across the blade of Zabuza's sword drawing blood before Zabuza disappeared again.

Kakashi summoned his ninja guard dogs and used them to track his sent on Zabuza's sword. The dogs had managed to get a hold on Zabuza preventing him from moving.

The mist was starting to clear as everyone became visible. Zabuza could see Naruto had an orange pigment around his eyes and yellow toad like eyes, which disappeared as Naruto's Sage Mode timed out. Kakashi on the other hand, went through handsigns and activating his lightning blade.

'I was right, I can't beat these guys' Zabuza thought to himself. Kakashi charged and plunged his jutsu through Zabuza's chest.

**- with Sakura and Sasuke -**

Sasuke had finally gotten the hang of the tree climbing exercise. He had moved on to sparring with Sakura. He was not faring to well as Sakura was too skilled.

"Hey Sakura, what are you going with the loser anyway? I always thought you were nothing but a fan-girl?" Sasuke asked her.

"You're right, I was a fan-girl. I'm surprised you care" Sakura replied to him.

"I'm curious, but that loser of all people" Sasuke said questioningly.

"That loser as you call him is one of the best men I've ever met" Sakura told him not happy about the loser comment. "I was a fan-girl Sasuke. I was a girl with a crush but that doesn't equal love. What did you really know about me anyway? What did I really know about you? The answer to both is very little. Naruto was always there and while in the beginning I thought he was annoying over time we got to know and understand each other more. He was always there for me no matter what. As time went on my feelings for him grew to friendship to the love I feel for him now. "

Sasuke looked ready to say something but Sakura continued, "What about you? You said one of your goals is to rebuild you clan. How are you going to do that if when you don't get to know anyone?"

Sasuke thought about that. Rebuilding his clan was something that he wanted to do.

**- back on the bridge -**

Zabuza was on the ground bleeding out from his chest wound. "Well this ended they way I knew it would" he said.

"Zabuza where is Haku?" Naruto asked softly.

"I didn't tell Haku I was coming here. After he told me about his fight the the pink haired genin I knew this was a fight we couldn't win." Zabuza paused for a minute, "He has been good and devoted to me. But I will not let him follow me into death. I couldn't walk away either. So I came here on my own to finish this."

As Zabuza took his last breath Gato and his men arrived. "What's this, I paid for this?"

At this time Inari and the villagers arrived ready to defend their home. They didn't have a chance as needles made of water appeared and slaughtered Gato and his men.

Kakashi and Naruto looked as Haku arrived and walked over to Zabuza's body. None of them said a word for a couple of minutes.

"I heard what he said" Haku finally spoke up. "what he said and why he didn't bring me."

"I think on some level he actually cared about you" Kakashi stated.

**- the next day -**

Zabuza's body had been buried as Haku and the others paid their respects. "What will you do now?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know, I really don't know" Haku answered.

"You could come with us back to the Leaf Village" Naruto said. "I'm sure the old man Hokage wouldn't mind letting you stay."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think not" Haku told him. "Maybe I'll travel for a while. At least until I figure out what my place in this world is now that Zabuza is gone."

After saying their goodbyes they went their separate ways. Haku left to wander while Kakashi and his team left to return to Konoha.

**Note: **I'll end the chapter here. I think I gave other people plenty to do here. As I said I will work on that. I was debating about killing Haku or not. I decided to let him live as I have plans for him later. I felt like it was important to address Sakura's past crush on Sasuke. Looking at it I really don't see anything there to call that love. Although heads up by the way I will pair Sasuke up with someone eventually. I just don't know who yet. Thanks for reading and I'll update as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything to do with the Naruto Universe. This is a work of pure fan fiction and I claim no rights to this property.

**Chapter 6**

Team 7 had returned to Konoha and given a report to the Hokage. Now it was the evening and Sakura was helping her mom. This was the night Naruto was coming over to have dinner and meet her parents, again.

"You know you still haven't told us who this boy is" her mother asked her.

Sakura looked at both of her parents who were looking at her with anticipation. She said, "Alright, its Naruto Uzumaki."

Her parents didn't say anything at first. They weren't sure who it was but Naruto wasn't someone they had considered.

"Naruto huh?" Her mom said. "I've seen the boy around the village. Sakura what do you know about him?" she asked.

Knowing what this was about Sakura told them about what she knew. "I know about the Kyuubi and how the Fourth sealed it Inside Naruto they day it attacked."

Her parents were surprised she knew the truth but kept asking questions. "And how do you feel knowing that?" Her dad asked.

With a sense of conviction and love she told them, "I don't care about that or what any of those other villagers say."

Sakura's parents were surprised by her response. Sakura had never paid Naruto much attention and she has even mentioned them on occasion how annoying she thought Naruto was. Now they were seeing each other, what could have happened?

"I'm surprised Sakura" her mother said. "You've been talking so much about how great Sasuke is and now you're with Naruto."

"I had a crush on Sasuke. He is good looking, popular and the prodigy of our class. I was your typical fan-girl. We know so little about each other and he barely paid any attention to me no matter how much I tried" Sakura answered.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. Sakura went to answer it and found it was Naruto. After inviting him in her parents came to greet him.

"Uh, g-good evening Mr. and Mrs. Haruno" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head trying to make the best first impression he can.

Sakura's father let out a laugh and said, "relax son, there's no need to be so nervous."

"Yes, please make yourself comfortable" her mother said with a smile.

This put Naruto at ease and went over to sit at the table while Sakura's mother finished bringing out the food.

"By the way, I loved what you did to the Hokage faces" Kizashi told him. He loves a good prank himself.

Naruto chuckled and said, "Yeah, I thought it was an improvement."

They both laughed at that while Sakura looked on, relieved they were getting along.

"So Naruto, how did you find out about the Kyuubi?" Sakura's mom asked trying to be careful of how she handled this subject. It was obvious if Sakura knew then Naruto must know. "I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk about it…"

"It's ok" Naruto said interrupting her. "I actually found out before I became a genin. I was tricked into doing something and the person who tricked me spilled it. Needless to say it didn't end well for him."

"I guess you know then why the villagers of treated you so horrible" Mebuki said expressing her sympathy for the boy. "I'm sorry you have to go through that."

Naruto was feeling happy that this was going so well. "Thanks but at least I have friends and people who care about me. I'll change all the villages opinions over time, but for right now I'm just glad for the people I do have" he told them this with a smile and confidence.

Sakura smiled at Naruto and grabbed his hand and he smiled warmly at her. This didn't go unnoticed by her parents. They had heard many things about Naruto, but right now they were seeing how mature he seemed.

"So Naruto, what exactly were you and my daughter doing in her room before you left for your mission?" Sakura's father asked deciding to lighten the mood and mess with Naruto.

It worked as Naruto was starting to sweat now. 'Oh no' he thought to himself.

Kizashi stared at Naruto with a serious look. He was having fun watching the blond sweat.

"Uh-uh w-we were j-just uh" Naruto was trying now to, think of a way out of this.

Suddenly Sakura's father couldn't contain his laughter anymore and exploded.

Naruto was looking stunned at what was happening.

"Kizashi, stop messing with the boy" her mother scolded.

"S-sorry, I couldn't help it" her father said still laughing.

After dinner they all moved to the couch to get comfortable and continue talking. Naruto was sitting beside Sakura and Kizashi was sitting by his wife.

"Naruto, you said you were going to change everyone's opinion of you. How do you intend to do that?" Sakura's dad asked.

"By my actions, as a person and Leaf Ninja. One day I'll be Hokage, and when I am I'll continue to protect this village and it's people," Naruto told him without hesitation.

Both of Sakura's parents grinned at this. "Really, why do you want to be Hokage?" her mom asked.

"At first it was so that everyone would acknowledge and respect me. I still want that, but people need someone they can count on to lead them. I want to be that person, to live up to everything the Fourth Hokage was and then I want to surpass him" Naruto told them.

Once again Sakura's parents were impressed by the maturity Naruto was showing. Sakura herself was feeling proud of the man her knucklehead of a teammate had grown into.

"So how long have you known Sakura?" Mr. Haruno asked.

"Well I saw her around the village when I was younger. We ended up in the academy together and I started to try and talk to her." Naruto was trying to answer this question without giving anything away that they were from the future. He didn't think now would be the best time to drop that bomb.

"I know I wasn't very nice to him in the past" Sakura said still feeling regret every time she thought about the way she used to treat him. "After I started talking to him and getting to know him I realized there was more to him than people gave him credit for." Sakura also thought that keeping the fact they are from the future was a good idea. Maybe one day they could tell them but right now might be too much.

"And what exactly are your intentions with Sakura?" her father asked in a more serious manner.

"All I want if for Sakura to be happy. I want more than anything to be the one that makes her happy" He said.

It was getting late and Naruto was saying his goodbyes to Sakura and her parents. "Thanks for the dinner, it was good," he said.

"You're welcome, it's been interesting meeting you Naruto" Mrs. Haruno said.

Sakura wrapped her arms around him giving Naruto a lingering kiss not caring her parents were watching. After pulling away she smiled and said goodnight.

"Goodnight Sakura, I'll see you tomorrow" and with that Naruto headed home.

**- Meanwhile -**

Sasuke was out doing some thinking. He was still trying to come to terms with the recent events. The things Naruto and Sakura has said to him during the mission to Wave was also on his mind. Why did he care about what those two had to say? He didn't know yet he found himself listening to them.

Sasuke had entered the park when he noticed someone there. It was a girl about his age, which he was tempted to ignore, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Why are you here so late?" Sasuke asked making her jump.

"Oh, I-I n-needed t-to be a-alone" she said stuttering.

"You're a Hyuuga aren't' you? The Hyuuga have those eyes." Sasuke asked.

"Y-yes" she simply said.

"Why do you stutter?" he asked her wishing she'd stop.

"I j-just do, a-all the t-time" she responded.

"What's your name?" he wanted to know. She looked familiar but he didn't know.

"H-Hinata" she told him.

After a minute Sasuke finally said, "now I remember, we were in the same class."

"Y-yes" Hinata said.

"So why do you want to bee alone?" he asked her pretending not to care. Really though, he was curious.

"My f-father is al-always h-hard on m-me. H-he a-always t-tells me I-I'm not g-good e-enough" she told him.

"I think I can relate" Sasuke told her.

Hinata was taken aback by this and asked, "huh?"

"My father was always comparing me to my brother. In our clan your not recognized as a full fledged Uchiha until you can use the fire style. There was a lot of pressure on me to be like my brother" Sasuke said this with a far away look in his eyes. Suddenly he realized what he had said, "Why did I just tell you that?"

"I-I'm s-sorry" Hinata said softly. "A-As a m-member o-of the m-main household, t-there I-is a-a lot of pre-pressure on me to to p-prove my my self."

Just then the two realized they had something in common. The both came from clans that had high expectations. Their fathers were not exactly the most encouraging either.

"What if I helped you train," Sasuke offered.

"Wha-What?" Hinata was stunned right now.

"To show your father you matter too," he told her.

"I-I don't w-want to be a b-bother," she said to him.

"What are you talking about? I offered didn't I?" Sasuke said to her. He knew from his own experiences what it was like under that kind of pressure from a clan.

"Tha-thank you" Hinata said gratefully.

Just then someone from the Hyuuga clan had arrived looking for Hinata. "Lady Hinata, I've been looking for you," he said as he noticed Sasuke was there. "Oh, you're the Uchiha."

"Yes" Sasuke said to the older Hyuuga.

"Well come Lady Hinata, your father is waiting" he said as they both walked off leaving Sasuke there.

**- Back at Sakura's house -**

Sakura's parents were in bed ready to go to sleep. They were talking about the evening and meeting Naruto.

"Well Naruto was certainly interesting wasn't he?" Mrs. Haruno asked her husband.

"He certainly was," he said thinking about the blond.

"You know, I think they're both hiding something," she mentioned to him.

"Like what?" he asked not knowing what it could be.

"I don't know, but this sudden change in Sakura along with her close relationship with this boy who she couldn't stand until recently makes me wonder what happened to cause this" she told him. "What ever it is I'm going to find out."

Mr. Haruno just looked realizing that this change was kind of sudden.

**- The next morning -**

Team 7 was meeting at the training ground for an announcement from Kakashi. Sakura had gotten there first and noticed Naruto was walking up with a smile.

"You look happy today," she said wondering what the smile was about.

"Oh, just thinking about a dream I had of a beautiful kunoichi last night" he told her mischievously.

"Really?" she said with a smirk on her face. "What kind of dream exactly?"

"A good dream" Naruto said as Sakura just grinned. She loved it when they played like this.

"I'm sure it was," she told him. "I can't believe things went so well last night."

"You're telling me," Naruto said recalling last night's events. "I was afraid it would go worse."

"You know we're going to have to tell them eventually" Sakura mentioned.

Naruto knew it was true. They couldn't hide it forever, especially if they were going to spend more time with her parents.

Sasuke was walking up looking deep in thought. He was also recalling the events of his evening. Meeting Hinata and wondering why he offered to help her. Why was it his concern?

"Hey Sasuke, I'm surprised we're here before you" Naruto said.

"Shut up" Sasuke simply said. "Hey, what do you know about the Hyuuga?"

"The Hyuuga, why?" Sakura asked curious as to why he would want to know.

"I met one last night, Hinata," he told her. "I was just wondering."

"Oh Hinata, she's shy and doesn't have a lot of self-confidence. Her father is pretty tough on her, what it this about?" Naruto wanted to know.

"I know what it's like to be under pressure from you own clan. My father wasn't really the most encouraging. I thought I could help her," Sasuke told him.

Both Naruto and Sakura exchanged looks and got a smirk on their faces.

"I think that's a great idea Sasuke" Sakura told him.

Kakashi finally showed up and greeted his team. "Yo."

"Is this about the Chunin exams?" Naruto asked getting right to it.

"Why yes, I've nominated all three of you for the exams. All you need to do is fill out these forms," Kakashi explained.

All three of them filled out the forms right there and handed them back to Kakashi. Orochimaru would probably show up and there was also Gaara to consider.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything to do with the Naruto Universe. This is a work of pure fan fiction and I claim no rights to this property.

**Chapter 7**

Sakura had gone over to Naruto's apartment early to have some breakfast with him before going to start the first stage of the Chunin exams. She took out a spare key that Naruto had given her and quietly made her way in.

She went to his bedroom and noticed he was still asleep. She walked over to his sleeping form and planted a kiss on his cheek, which caused Naruto to open his eyes, and noticed Sakura was in his room.

"Morning Beautiful" Naruto said happy to see her there.

"Morning yourself" Sakura said with a smile. "I thought we could have breakfast together before we went to the exam."

"Well that sounds good but you forgot something" Naruto told her.

"Oh, and what's that?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"This" Naruto said as he suddenly leaned up and claimed Sakura's lips in a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to the bed with him. Sakura gave into the kiss and cupped his face with her left hand.

They remained like this for 10 minutes just kissing and holding each other. Occasionally breaking for air before returning to their kissing. Both were lost in the feeling of being together.

"**Oh yeah, now lets have our way with him!" **Inner Sakura said jumping with joy.

Sakura finally ended it and got up to Naruto's disappointment. "That's better" Naruto said making Sakura giggle.

"Well now that is out of the way get dressed so we can eat," she said going to cook.

**- later -**

Naruto and Sakura were walking through the hall to the classroom where they saw Sasuke and everyone else gathered around.

Both of them couldn't help but smile at seeing all of their friends alive. The image of the village in ruins and everyone lying dead was still fresh in their minds.

"Hey, what's up guys" Naruto said causing everyone to look. Suddenly Sakura and looked over and notices Lee was approaching and she sighed knowing what was coming.

"MY DEAR BEAUTY, YOUR YOUTHFULNESS IS RADIANT WHAT IS YOUR NAME!" Lee said trying to woo Sakura. Both Tenten and Neji were sighing at their teammate's antics.

"Lee, your real sweet and all but I already have someone, I'm sorry" Sakura said trying to let Lee down easy. "My name is Sakura."

"WHAT, WHO HAS WON YOUR HEART SO THAT I MAY CHALLENGE THEM FOR YOUR HAND!" Lee shouted out with determination.

"Oh Lord" Sakura said as sweat dropped. "Hey Forehead" Sakura heard knowing it was Ino.

"You still haven't told me whom this guy is you're with" Ino said walking over to her old friend.

During their shopping trip Sakura and Ino talked and both agreed they missed the friendship they had. Their competition over Sasuke had created a rift between them and now they wanted to repair that rift.

As this was happening Naruto noticed Hinata giving him shy glances. ' I guess I should go ahead and deal with this now. Hinata is a good friend and I can't let her wait for something that's not going to happen," he thought to himself.

"Hey Hinata, do you have a minute?" Naruto asked with walking over to her.

"W-What, uh-um y-yes N-Naruto" Hinata said getting nervous from her crush talking to her. 'Naruto is talking to me, what do I do?' she thought to herself desperate not to faint.

"Hinata, I know you like me" Naruto said as Hinata turned red. "Listen, I think you're a sweet and caring person. I appreciate your feelings but I already have someone. I know this isn't what you want to hear but it's only fair to you so you can find someone who can return your feelings. I'd really like us to be friends but I can't give you more than that. I hope you find someone who can make you happy because you deserve it" Naruto finished explaining to her.

Hinata looked hurt after hearing this. "I-I see. Th-thank you for t-telling me."

"I'm sorry Hinata, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt your feelings. I just thought it was only fair to tell you upfront than let you wait for something that wasn't going to happen" Naruto told her.

"I-I understand" Hinata said grateful for Naruto's honesty and attempt to be fair to her.

Everyone was watching this shocked when a realization hit Ino. "WHAT!" everyone turned to Ino.

"Forehead, you're dating Naruto?" Ino said as a half question half statement.

Sakura just got a smile on her face, which said everything. "Damn right Ino-pig" she said proudly.

"But why HIM?" Ino asked having a hard time believing it.

"Why Naruto?" Sakura repeated the question. "You'll just have to get to know him to find out, Ino. "

Ino didn't know what to say to that. She thought she knew Naruto. The dead last hyperactive prankster. She thought she knew Sakura as well. Not long ago they were fighting over Sasuke. Now Sakura seemed so sure of herself and confident. She also seemed so sure of Naruto. Did Sakura know something she didn't? Could she see something they other members of their class couldn't? What caused this change in Sakura? Ino also noticed Naruto seemed more mature in a way. No longer boasting like the loud and obnoxious Naruto she remembered.

It was at this point someone with a ponytail and glasses was walking up to their group. Naruto and Sakura both narrowed their eyes at him.

"Excuse me" Kabuto said getting the group's attention. "You guys are making a lot of noise. You might want to be careful with all these other shinobi around."

Naruto and Sakura both exchange glances deciding to play it cool for now. "Oh right, and you are?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Kabuto," he said pushing his glasses up his nose. "I've actually taken this exam quite a few times now."

"Dude, is it really that tough?" Kiba asked.

"They can't let just anyone pass you know" Kabuto replied. "Would you like to see something?" he asked before pulling out some cards. "These are special cards. With these I can give you info on just about anyone. Go ahead and say a name, I can give you statistics on anyone you want."

This caught Sasuke's interest and he had a couple of people he had in mind. "How about Naruto and Hinata." He said which made everyone look in curiosity. Hinata jumped when she heard her name.

'Why would he be interested in Hinata?' Neji thought to himself. "Why are you interested in Hinata?"

"My reasons are my own," Sasuke said turning to Neji. "You must be from the same clan. You have the same eyes."

"Lets see, Naruto" Kabuto said pulling a card and channeling chakra. "What!" Kabuto said with shock in his voice. "This has never happened before." This got everyone's attention. "There is not information being displayed on this card."

Sasuke glanced over to Naruto to see him just smirking. Naruto was thinking this was perfect. Now he had the element of surprise. He was curious as well as to why no information on him came up.

Kabuto then decided to try Hinata and pulled another card. When Hinata's statistics came up it proved to Kabuto that his cards were working just fine. Why he couldn't get any info on this blond kid caught his interest. "Well Hinata, from the Hyuuga clan. Possesses the Byakugan. Ninjutsu is average, Taijutus is High, and Genjutsu skill is low."

Sasuke didn't say anything; instead he just listened and absorbed this information. If Sasuke were going to help Hinata in training it would help to know where her sills were at.

It was then Ibiki appeared and instructed the students to sit down to start the written exam. Having been through this already Naruto and Sakura knew what this test was really about. That didn't mean that Naruto was any better at written tests.

'AHHHH! I STILL DON'T GET A FREAKING THING' Naruto was screaming in his head with frustration.

Sakura was still amused watching Naruto about ready to pull his hair out. ' You can come up with some impressive strategy in battle but you still can't handle a written test' she thought to herself.

As time passed more and more people had been dismissed for being caught cheating. Ino decided to be sneaky and get some answers by tapping into Sakura's head with her family jutsu. 'Sorry Forehead, but I need your brain for a bit' she thought as she went the handsigns slyly and aimed at her target.

As she made contact with Sakura's head she saw something she was not prepared for. Memories flashed before her of an older Naruto and Sakura. Memories of battles she had no knowledge of. Sasuke's apparent return to the village followed by Naruto and Sakura's wedding day. Returning from a mission to find the village in ruins and bodies all over. A cloaked figure in a hood with glowing green eyes. Sasuke sacrificing himself to stay behind and by some time for Naruto and Sakura to go back in time.

Ino retreated from Sakura's mind with a quiet gasp. Her mind was racing a thousand miles a minute. She was having trouble forming any kind of thought at the moment. Her head felt like it was spinning right now and she felt like she might throw up. What was that she saw? What did this mean? Deciding to put this off for another time she let the matter be for now. Ino needed time to process what she had just seen. Thankfully Sakura didn't seem to be aware of what had occurred.

It came down to the tenth question now and Ibiki was looking for wavering souls that would crack under the pressure. Seeing that those remaining were not budging he decided to declare the written test over.

'3…2…. 1' Sakura thought to herself as the window burst and a kunai flew across the room displaying a huge banner, A woman with purple hair and a revealing outfit appearing in front of it. 'Here we go.'

"Alright brats! You ready for the next test?" Anko said with an evil grin.

**- Some time later -**

Teams were gathered at the Forest of Death in front a huge fence. "Listen up! This is how this test is going to work. This here is the Forest of Death. You're going to sign these waivers then one member from each team will come get a scroll. There are two kinds, a heaven and an earth scroll. When I say go you are going to make your way through the forest to the tower. Your job is to acquire the other scroll you don't have. Oh, and you could very well die…have fun" Anko finished explaining.

When everyone entered the forest Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stopped in one spot to come up with a plan.

"Hey Naruto" Sakura said getting the blonde's attention. "What are we going to do about Kabuto?"

"Something I should know?" Sasuke asked curious.

"Kabuto works for a snake bastard Orochimaru. After Orochimaru's death Kabuto became a problem all on his own. He played a big part in a war Sakura and I fought in. To answer your question Sakura, if we see an opportunity we're taking Kabuto out. Better to end this now than take the chance of all that happening again" Naruto finished explaining.

"Yeah good point, ending this before it's too late is a good thing," Sakura said agreeing.

"If I remember from history Orochimaru is one of the Sannin" Sasuke pointed out.

"That's right and I expect us to run into him during this test" Naruto told him. "You still haven't activated it yet right?"

"Actually Kakashi-Sensei helped me unlock it during some training after we got back from Wave" Sasuke said.

"Perfect" Naruto said with a sigh. "I hoped that not having your Sharingan would help turn Orochimaru's interest away from you but that just went out the window."

"We'll just have to make sure Orochimaru doesn't get a chance to put that Curse Mark on Sasuke" Sakura spoke up.

"My my" came a voice that was all too familiar to Naruto and Sakura. "It seems this group is more interesting than I thought."

Turning toward the voice Naruto and Sakura both glared at the speaker.

"Shut your damn mouth, Orochimaru" spat Naruto as the Snake Sannin let out a laugh.

"And he knows who I am. Tell me boy who are you?" Orochimaru said licking his lips.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm full of surprises," he said not showing any fear.

"You're not getting any farther than this you son of a bitch," Sakura told him with a venomous tone.

"This is the guy that's after my Sharingan?" Sasuke said a little afraid. 'This guy is one of the Sannin. The Sannin are legendary ninjas. I don't care if they are from the future, they can't really beat this guy can they?' he thought to himself.

Orochimaru opened his mouth revealing a sword coming out of his throat. It extended and was aimed at Naruto, which he grabbed with his hands. Orochimaru was stunned to see Naruto had gone into Sage Mode and was holding Orochimaru with his still. This allowed Sakura to leap at the Sannin and deliver a powerful blow to the face sending him flying into the next tree.

'That blond brat is a master of Sage Mode. That pink-haired girl has the strength of Tsunade. Who are they?' Orochimaru thought after being thrown for a loop. He summoned a giant snake to attack.

"Guys, I'll take care of the snake you take care of Orochimaru. I'll join you soon as I can" Naruto said as he attacked.

The giant snake lunged at Naruto attempting to trap him in its mouth. Naruto jumped back and ran up a tree to get to higher ground. He leapt from a branch and came down on the snake's head forcing it to the ground. Recovering fast the snake shook Naruto off its head.

It lunged again as Naruto took out a kunai with an explosive tag on it. He plunged the kunai into the snake's head before leaping into the air. He landed on a branch as the tag exploded and the snake's head went with it.

While this was going on Sakura and Sasuke were having their hands full with Orochimaru.

'**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu'** as Sasuke released his fireball on Orochimaru. The Sannin was burned trying to get out of the way. Sakura took the time to get in close and deliver another blow to Orochimaru.

Some snakes Orochimaru had unleashed crept up from behind and tied Sakura to a tree.

"Now that I have you detained I'll claim my prize now." Sakura only looked more angered but was having trouble freeing herself.

As Orochimaru turned his attention back to Sasuke he was ready to make his move. Suddenly the Sannin was hit with a Rasengan as Naruto arrived.

"Sorry guys but Sage Mode timed out before I could get here," Naruto explained as a couple of clones freed Sakura.

Orochimaru was looking pissed now. 'First Sage Mode now the Rasengan. Could this child be…' he was brought out of his thoughts as he was stabbed in the side by Sasuke.

'**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu' **as he unleashed his attack Naruto and Sakura got out of the way.

Seeing that he was not getting what he came for today Orochimaru decided to retreat and wait for another opportunity.

When the others found where he was all they saw was his skin that he had shed. "He got away again!" Naruto growled in frustration.

"At least we were able to stop him from placing a Curse Mark on Sasuke, that's something" Sakura said pointing out.

"Yeah, I guess your right" Naruto said.

"Of course, I'm always right" Sakura said grinning. "I thought you knew that already."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. The three of them gathered the scroll Orochimaru had left behind and made their way to the tower.

**- Night -**

Team 7 had found an area to rest for the night. Naruto and Sakura had gone to bed while Sasuke was up staring into a fire they had started.

He noticed some movement nearby and went to check it out. What he found was an old man with a cane.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked the old man. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm just an old man going nowhere," he answered.

"What?" Sasuke said having a hard time figuring this guy out. "It's dangerous out here you know that" he pointed out.

"What's not dangerous? Life is always dangerous my boy" said the old man.

"Ok, well I'm going now" Sasuke said as he turned to leave.

"You have that look," the old man said.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked confused.

"You have the look of a man in search of power," he said.

"What if I am?" retorted Sasuke wandering where this was going.

"I've seen that look before. I knew a man once that had that look," the old man said.

"And?" Sasuke said wanting him to get to whatever point he is trying to make.

"He ceased to be a man," Said the old man cryptically.

"Cease to be a man?" Sasuke said.

"That's what happened. He lost himself till there is nothing left but the power," he said. "You should turn from this path. Before you end up like him."

"Who is him?" asked Sasuke with some interest.

"His name became Warlord. That is his power that destroyed the man," said the old timer.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the name Warlord. This is what Naruto and Sakura were waiting for. This was the reason they came here. They said Sasuke would here his name and now here he is. Sasuke turned his head back to camp wandering if he should go them.

When he turned back to the old man he was gone and Sasuke was alone. 'Why does everyone do that shit?' he thought to himself before returning to camp.

**- Next Morning -**

"What!" Naruto exclaimed after Sasuke told his teammates about what transpired last night. "And this old man was down that way?"

"Yeah, I turned around and he was gone" he told them.

"What did he look like?" Sakura asked. "Did you get his name?"

"What do you think he looked like? He was an old man with a cane and no he didn't give me a name," Sasuke told her.

"He didn't say anything else?" Naruto asked.

Getting tired of this Sasuke finally said, "No, I told you everything already."

"Alright, well I guess there we won't get anything else here. We should just keep going and figure out our next move later" Sakura suggested.

"What" Naruto said, "Sakura we should go take a look. Maybe we can find something else there that could help us."

"Like what Naruto? You think that old man is just gonna be there?" Sakura said.

"Maybe, we won't know until we look right?" he told her.

"It'll just be a waste of time we should just keep going," she told the blond. "We can look for more information someplace else."

Naruto reluctantly agreed as they packed up and headed out.

**- Some time later -**

As they were getting closer they ran into Kabuto. "Hey, I wasn't expecting to run into you three" he said being friendly.

Gritting his teeth Naruto forced a smile and said, "Oh it's you again?"

"Have you guys managed to get the scroll you needed?" he asked them.

"Yeah we did, now we're on our way to the tower," Sakura told him.

"Mind of I accompany you? I'm on my way there too. It might be better if we stick together" Kabuto suggested.

They agreed and started moving again with Kabuto leading the way and the three genin following behind.

Both Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and nodded. Naruto disappeared into the woods and placed a clone with the group. Sakura was preparing to strike as well. They were alone in the woods like this and proved to be an excellent opportunity to take Kabuto out. This was going to be the moment Orochimaru's bitch was ended.

Sakura looked over to Sasuke signaling for him to be ready. Kabuto on the other hand couldn't sense any threat to the situation.

Sasuke attacked Kabuto from behind while Naruto's clone delivered a kick from above knocking Kabuto to the ground.

"What's going on?" he asked the three.

"Orochimaru is about to lose his favorite pet," Said the clone of Naruto as he slammed a Rasengan into Kabuto's stomach.

Kabuto tried to use a chakra scalpel against Naruto but the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. "So I've been found out huh?"

"We knew from the start prick" Spat Sakura as she charged at Kabuto. He swung his scalpel and Sakura ducked before kicking Kabuto in the gut.

Naruto appeared from behind with his Rasenshuriken in hand. He slammed it into Kabuto's back where he couldn't reach Naruto to try something sneaky. The first time he slammed his Rasengan into Kabuto he was left unconscious when Kabuto used his knowledge of a medic-nin to get Naruto before he was thrown by the attack. Targeting Kabuto's back is one place Kabuto couldn't reach him.

The Rasenshuriken exploded doing massive damage to Kabuto. He was left laying on the ground badly injured and unable to heal himself.

After finally killing Kabuto they were ready to reach the tower. At least now Orochimaru will have some problems without his boy toy.

Note: That's right I killed Kabuto. I hate that little shit and want him dead. I also want to mess things up for Orochimaru. I decided to leave Kabuto's cards blank for Naruto because I wanted to give Naruto the element of surprise. I thought it would be fun if Kabuto couldn't get any readout on Naruto. Thanks for waiting and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything to do with the Naruto Universe. This is a work of pure fan fiction and I claim no rights to this property.

Note: Thanks to everyone who reads and/or reviews. I appreciate all of it.

**Chapter 8**

Sakura's mother, Mebuki Haruno was walking through the walking through the halls of the academy. She was nearing the door to a classroom she had learned belonged to Iruka Umino, one of the instructors who had an interest in Naruto. He was also the instructor that taught Naruto and Sakura's class.

"Iruka Umino?" she asked getting Iruka's attention. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all" Iruka said with a smile. "May I help you?"

"My name is Mebuki Haruno, I was wandering if I could talk to you if that's okay?" she asked politely.

"Haruno? You must be Sakura's mother, right?" Iruka deduced.

"Yes, I would like to ask you about Naruto" she told him.

Iruka was surprised by this and had to ask, "Did Naruto do something? Is everything alright between him and Sakura?"

"Everything is fine actually. After we found out he and Sakura were dating we had Naruto over for dinner recently." She told him.

Iruka couldn't believe what he just heard. "Naruto and Sakura are dating, really? I knew they were on the same team, but I always thought Sakura was obsessed with Sasuke."

Mebuki noted the surprise in Iruka's voice. It was interesting he had no idea they were dating. "When Naruto was over for dinner, he was a nice young man. I understand you have an interest in the boy and was wandering if you could tell me about him?"

"Well, Naruto is was never really the best student, but he is very determined when he puts his mind to something. He tends to be loud and hyperactive but always cheerful. What do you want to know?" Iruka was beginning to wander where this is going.

Mebuki noticed the words loud and hyperactive. "Well, honestly I met a very mature Naruto the other night. He certainly was not loud and hyperactive, though he was cheerful and friendly."

'Naruto? Mature?' Iruka just couldn't put those two in the same sentence. It wasn't long ago that they graduated from the academy and Naruto was the class clown. "Wait, you know about Naruto's…situation. Does Sakura know if they are dating?"

"She does actually" she told the instructor. "That surprised us that she knew. What surprised us even more was that she didn't care. She was excepting and supportive of Naruto as well as very affectionate toward him. I asked her about her crush on Sasuke and she told us that it was only just a crush and her feelings have changed. She seemed very mature from the Sakura that was living in our house before."

Iruka was dumbfounded by what she just explained to him. "What caused this change so suddenly?"

"That is what Kizashi and I were wandering" Mebuki told him. "That is why I'm here. I was hoping you could tell me more."

"I'm as curious about this as you are," he admitted. "I'll have to talk to Naruto next time I see him. They are taking the chunin exams right now."

**- At the tower -**

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had found the Hokage and were currently telling him and Kakashi about what transpired in the Forest of Death.

"So you killed Kabuto, who was a spy for Orochimar, correct?" Sarutobi asked to after hearing them recount their story.

"Yes, we thought it was best to deal with this problem now than wait" Sakura told him.

Sarutobi took a smoke from his pipe before he said, "Orochimaru is back is he, what is his plan?"

"Well for us, Orochimaru had impersonated the Kazekage to get close to you during the third stage of the exams. The sand and sound attacked and in the chaos Orochimaru killed you," the pink-haired kunoichi explained.

"I see, from what Kakashi has told me of your mission to Wave he confirmed something I had suspected. Just by being here you are altering the course of events." He said before pausing, "Still this is something we can't take lightly. We will be on our guard for the duration of the exams. Now about this matter of Warlord and the old man Sasuke met, what of that?"

"I met this old man with a cane in the Forest. He told me I have the same eyes as this guy he knew. Someone who was destroyed in his search for power" Sasuke explained.

"And he told you that this guy was Warlord?" The old Hokage asked for confirmation. When Sasuke nodded Sarutobi spoke up, "I will send someone to investigate the spot you saw this old man. I will also go through the archives and see if I can find anything." He then turned to address Kakashi, "Kakashi, Jiraiya will be in the village soon yes?"

Naruto perked up at hearing the name of his long lost mentor as Kakashi answered, "That is what I hear Lord Hokage."

"When he gets here I will have him brought to me. Maybe his spy network could give us some information on someone named Warlord" Sarutobi told them.

"Do-Do you think I can meet with him too?" he asked nervously. He missed his mentor and his death was a heavy blow to Naruto. The thought of seeing him again brought up a mixture of emotions. He was feeling anxious but happy too. He was feeling sad at the memory of Jiraiya's death but knowing this was the past and he was still alive made Naruto want to jump up and down. "You see he's the one that trained me. I learned the Rasengan and how to summon toads from him. I'd just like to see him again."

Understanding completely the Hokage gave Naruto a grin and said, "I figured it must have been Jiraiya given you also have Sage training. The son of the man Jiraiya once trained also became his student, go figure. Of course you can be there for the meeting. Though I must ask what it is you plan on telling him?"

Sakura looked over to Naruto wandering that herself, "You're not thinking of telling everything are you?"

"I can't help it Sakura, it's Pervy Sage" Naruto said gaining a soft smile at saying that nickname again.

Sarutobi damn near fell down laughing at that nickname, "Pervy Sage, ha ha ha, I like that. It certainly fits Jiraiya alright."

Sakura was understanding given how close Jiraiya and Naruto were before his sensei was killed. "Alright Naruto, I know how close you two were."

"Ok now that this has been settled it's almost time to continue the next part of the exams. The last of the teams are arriving so the matches can begin. Go on out and join them, I will be along shortly. Kakashi I would like to speak to you a moment."

After the genin left it was just Kakashi and the Hokage in an empty room. "Now where is Sasuke in terms of strength?"

"We were able to get some training in after returning from our mission. He has activated his Sharingan in fact," the Jonin answered. "Naruto and Sakura are obviously more advanced in training, Sasuke needs my attention more than they do. They've also offered whatever help they can in Sasuke's training. I've also been contemplating teaching Sasuke the Chidori, I believe he can handle it."

"Excellent, keep working with Sasuke. I know that Naruto and Sakura are advanced in training but offer whatever assistance you can to them as well" the Hokage replied.

"Of course" Kakashi said simply.

**- with the teams -**

Team 7 was walking out to join the other teams. Sasuke noticed Orochimaru staring out from the upper level. Orochimaru didn't look happy seeing Kabuto was nowhere to be found. Things had not gone the way Orochimaru had planned.

Note: I know this is a shorter chapter but I am currently trying to figure things out through the Invasion Arc. I know I took longer to update. In the meantime I've got another fic I'm working on. It's a Smallville time travel fic with Lois and Clark. Because time travel fics are just too damn fun. I plan on getting the first chapter up soon so please check it out if you're interested. I also have this idea about Clark and General Lane having to work together, that could be interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything to do with the Naruto Universe. This is a work of pure fan fiction and I claim no rights to this property.

**Chapter 9**

The remaining teams were now in the middle of eliminations matches to determine who would be going on the third and final round of the exam. It was now Naruto's turn and his opponent was Ino.

**- Naruto Vs. Ino -**

After what Ino had learned from Sakura's mind Ino was nervous about going up against Naruto. This was not the Naruto that everyone had come to know. After getting a hold on herself, Ino decided to go for it. She used her family's jutsu to enter Naruto's mind thinking making him give up could be her only chance of beating him. Engaging Naruto in physical combat was probably not the smartest approach. So she targeted his mind where her family were experts.

Ino found herself standing in front of a large cage with a seal on it. The floor was wet and there were pipes above that were leaking. She didn't know what to make of this until Naruto appeared before her. This Naruto didn't look like the boy she had seen not a minute ago. This was an older more mature Naruto.

"Hey Ino, I figured you might try something like this," said the blonde.

"Wha-what's going on? What is this," asked the girl.

"A secret you weren't supposed to find out. This is why I wasn't thrilled about being matched up with you, this was bound to happen."

"**Hey brat, keep it down would you,"** said a voice. Ino practically jumped at the sound of it.

"Naruto what was that?"

"That, was Kurama, you know him better as the Nine Tailed Fox," Naruto told her.

Ino suddenly went pale, did she hear him right? That couldn't be the Nine Tailed Fox, could it?

"Hey Kurama, you awake yet," asked Naruto.

"**I'm sorry, I kind of used a lot of chakra saving both of your asses."**

"Gee I couldn't remember that. How much longer are you going to sleep anyway?"

"**As long as it takes to regain the chakra I lost. Until then deal with it runt,"**

Ino didn't know what to be more disturbed by right now. The fact that she was staring at the Nine Tailed Fox that was supposed to be dead or that this Naruto was having a conversation with it like they were best buddies. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON," she finally shouted.

Naruto finally turned back to Ino and let out a sigh. "Ino, we could spend all day here while I explain everything to you. Why don't we go back to the real world and I'll explain it all later, I promise."

"So your going to explain how the Nine Tailed Fox we all were told was dead is here, how you look so much older now, what's going on with Sakura. You're going to explain all this," Ino said.

"Yes Ino, I'll explain everything. I promised you and I don't go back on my word," he assured her.

"Fine, we'll put this off until later but I want some answers."

Turning again Naruto looked over to the Fox. "So can we expect to see you some time this century?"

"**I'll wake up when I'm good and ready. Damn you are still annoying runt,"** the fox said grumpy.

"Awww, I like you too furball," Naruto said with a laugh. Kurama just let out a sigh before closing his eyes again.

Next thing they knew Naruto and Ino were back in the real world. Ino just took a moment to look at Naruto who was smiling. It seems the more she learns the more questions she has. Naruto just nodded, silently assuring her she would get her answers. Satisfied with that Ino decided to give up and hand the match to Naruto.

The two made their way back upstairs to rejoin their teams. Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke watching as Naruto approached. "Seems one more person is about to find out," he informed him.

"So what does Ino know exactly," asked Sakura.

"Well, we just had a fun chat with Kurama. She knows something is up with you and she saw me in my older body while we were in my mind. I'd say she knows enough," the blonde explained.

The rest of the matches continued with Sakura facing and beating Temari. Shikamaru fought Shino and won. Gaara fought and killed Tsurugi Misumi, Kankuro killed Akado, and Hinata beat Tenten. Sasuke beat Zaku while Neji beat Kiba. Choji defeated Kin and Lee beat Dosu.

With the preliminaries over Naruto and Sakura were on their way to the Hokage's office to meet with Jiraiya. "You look nervous Naruto," Sakura mentioned.

"It's been so long since I've seen him, I guess I am nervous."

When they arrived at his office the Hokage, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Ino were waiting for them. "Good, you're both here. Now we can get started," Sarutobi said.

"So this is Naruto and Sakura, so now maybe someone can tell us what's going on," Jiraiya said.

"Yes, I believe you promised me some answers Naruto," said Ino.

It took a moment for Naruto to find his voice. Standing right in front of him was Jiraiya alive and well. "Y-yeah, I guess I did. Would you believe that Sakura and I traveled through time?"

Both Jiraiya and Ino didn't know how to respond to that. A lot of strange things happen in this world but time travel? "Yeah right, good imagination kid," said the toad sage laughing.

"We're telling the truth, we could use your help," said Sakura.

"Come on Forehead, did Naruto get you in on one of his pranks? I admit there's something weird going on but time travel, that's just nuts," said Ino.

"You remember meeting Kurama when you were in my mind, right Ino?"

"Kurama," asked Jiraiya confused.

"That's the name of the Nine Tailed Fox, his name is Kurama. He saved Sakura and me by using chakra to send us back in time," Naruto explained.

"You're on a first name basis with the fox," asked Jiraiya.

"Well yeah, he's a part of me. The fourth arranged that when he sealed Kurama inside me. We got off to a rough start but over time we've become friends and partners."

"Wait, I thought the Nine Tailed Fox we dead, the fourth defeated it," said Ino.

"I can explain that," the Hokage spoke up. "The fourth challenged the Nine Tails but could not defeat it. The only way to save the village was to seal it away. When it was all over I passed a law that no one was allowed to speak of what really happened. The only ones that were allowed to speak of it are myself and the host of the fox. What you were told in the academy was a cover up for the truth."

"Why? Why did you do that, you lied to us," Ino had to ask.

"I did it for Naruto's sake. I'm sure you've seen how the villagers have looked at Naruto over the years." Ino had seed how the villagers looked at him. She never understood why everyone looked at him that way. "After the sealing was complete and people found out who now contained the fox I could start to see the hate directed at him. I couldn't wipe the minds of everyone who already knew. I thought maybe I could stop the hate and prejudice with the older generation that knew the truth and let your generation get to know Naruto for who he is as a person and not the jailer for the Nine Tailed Fox," Sarutobi explained.

"Sarutobi-sensei, you're saying that these two are really from the future. You believe all this," Jiraiya asked him.

"Believe me I had a hard time believing it at first. I do believe it though, I'm sure you remember Minato's interest in time travel."

"I do actually, don't tell me he actually figured out how to do it."

"Well, he did experiment with it quite a bit. He created a jutsu that he thought could work. One problem was having enough chakra to perform it. That's where Kurama comes in, he gave me enough of his chakra to make it work," explained Naruto.

"Huh, who is Minato," asked Ino.

"He's the Fourth Hokage," said the other blonde.

"Well how exactly did you two get a jutsu created by the fourth," she asked.

"That's not something I'm prepared to tell you or anyone else right now. Sorry Ino, I'm keeping that secret to myself," said Naruto.

"This is all very interesting but I'm still not convinced that you two are really from the future," said the toad sage.

"Even if you don't believe it there's still a threat out there we could use your help with. How about we focus on that," Sakura suggested.

"What threat?"

"Does the name Warlord sound familiar to you," asked Kakashi who had been silent this whole time.

"Warlord, I think I've heard the name before. Who is he?"

"That's what we are trying to find out. He destroyed the whole village in our time before he attacked us. A teammate of ours bought us some time while Sakura and I used that jutsu to time travel. Forgetting that, we still need to find out who this Warlord is and how to beat him," Naruto told him.

"Jiraiya, you said the name was familiar, what do you know," asked the Hokage.

"Just a story I heard once, about a man who became obsessed with finding a power that would allow him to protect his whole village single handedly. Instead that power consumed him and he became Warlord. He ended up destroying his village along with his family," Jiraiya explained. "Afterward he disappeared and was not heard from again."

"What about your spy network, could they find out more," asked Sarutobi.

"I could put the word out to look and see what we find."

"Good, do it immediately. In the mean time we will continue with the chunin exams. I haven't officially announced this yet but I'm looking for a successor once the exams are over."

Unable to stop himself from smiling Naruto spoke up, "I have a suggestion for a successor."

This got everyone's attention as the Hokage asked, "Really, and what would that be?"

"Grandma Tsunade would be the perfect successor for you," he said giving his foxy grin and putting his hands behind his head.

"Tsunade? Wait, was she Hokage in your time as well," asked Sarutobi.

"Yeah she was, If anyone would be perfect to take over for you it's her."

"Hah, I agree that she could do the job kid, but she spends all her time gambling and drinking these days," said Jiraiya.

"Oh I know she does, the need for a new Hokage aside I know other than Shizune she has no one. She doesn't want to let anyone in. I want to talk to her, try to get through to her."

"What exactly do you know about Tsunade," the Sannin asked.

"Future remember, I know her a lot better than you think."

"Lady Tsunade is also the one who trained me. I learned medical jutsu from her as well as her strength," Sakura said.

Jiraiya flinched at hearing that. If it was true and this girl really did know have Tsunade's strength he would have to be careful.

"I would also like to go talk to Lady Tsunade, other than being my master she is also someone I care for a lot. I would like to help her anyway I can."

"Well, that is an interesting suggestion. I'll think about it, for now let's end this meeting," said the Hokage.

After everyone left Jiraiya wanted to talk to Naruto and Sakura some more. Kakashi had said he was going to go help Sasuke train some more. Ino left as well but not before Sakura told her they would talk later.

"So godfather, what's up," asked the blonde.

"You know about that huh?"

"That I'm the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Named after a character in your first book and you're my godfather. Yeah, I know about that."

"This is all too weird, if what you're saying is true you really are from the future."

"Well we are, and I was wondering if I could sign the toad contract. I haven't been able to summon the toads since coming back here."

"So, you learned to summon the toads from me?"

"That's right I did, I even mastered Sage Mode too."

Jiraiya stopped in his tracks as that. This kid mastered Sage Mode in a way he never could? "You mastered Sage Mode, kid I need Ma and Pa toad to use Sage Mode and you're saying you can do it without it?"

"Wanna see?"

"Tell you what, If you can do it, I'll admit that you're from the future and let you sign the toad contract."

"Done, Sakura you wanna come? We could train together."

"Sure Naruto, sounds good. This is a good opportunity to regain that strength we lost," she said as they headed off.

After making it to one of the training grounds Naruto proceeded to show Jiraiya what he could do. "Pay attention Pervy Sage, here comes Sage Mode."

"Pervy Sage! Where the hell did that come from," he said.

"Oh I don't know, could it be you spying on women for your 'research'," replied Naruto before closing his eyes.

"Kid I am not a pervert."

"I know, you're a Super Pervert," Naruto and Sakura said at the same time.

Naruto began to gain an orange pigment around his eyes and he opened them to reveal his yellow toad like eyes. "So was someone doubting that I could do it? I seem to recall someone was doubting me."

"Alright, I'll admit I'm impressed kid. Here's the toad contract as promised," Jiraiya said handing him the scroll. Naruto opened it before drawing some blood and signing it.

"Alright, now let's give it a try," the blonde said going through the handsigns and **"Summoning Jutsu."** Once the smoke cleared a familiar toad appeared.

The large creature looked down and noticed Jiraiya with some girl. "Hey Jiraiya, what's going on?"

"Up here Chief Toad," Naruto said from on top of Gamabunta's head.

"Huh, who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, I'm the one who summoned you and your new partner," he stated confidently.

"Partner, sorry little snot I don't take partners. I'm aware you summoned me but that doesn't make you my partner."

Jumping down onto the toad's nose he looked right into his face. "I didn't think you'd accept me as a partner right off the bat. I'm not going to be your master nor will I be your henchman. I'm asking you to work with me."

"Where did you learn Sage Jutsu?"

" I was trained at Mt. Myoboku, the next Toad Sage after Jiraiya, in a few years from now."

"What is that supposed to mean? A few years from now?"

"Tell you what, agree to work with me as a partner and I'll tell you."

"Huh, prove you're worthy of being my partner and I'll agree."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Fight me without Sage Mode. IF you can impress me I'll agree and accept you as a partner and work with you."

Both Jiraiya and Sakura were glued to the scene before them. Gamabunta was a lot to handle even for Jiraiya. "I accept," they heard Naruto say as he jumped to the ground and releasing Sage Mode. "Whenever you're ready Chief Toad."

**Note: **I know it's been a while but I haven't given up on this story. I've had school to deal with as well as ideas for these other stories I was dying to get down. Here is the latest chapter and I hope you like it. I didn't want to spend a lot of time with the preliminaries. So please review and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything to do with the Naruto Universe. This is a work of pure fan fiction and I claim no rights to this property.

**Chapter 10**

"NARUTO! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND," Sakura shouted.

"Don't worry Sakura, it'll be fine."

"Hey kid, are you sure about this? I mean fighting Gamabunta," Jiraiya asked.

"Just relax, you ready big guy?"

"Just don't expect me to go easy on you little snot," warned the big toad.

Gamabunta brought his left front leg up and slammed it toward Naruto. The blonde dodged the leg and jumped up on it. He ran up Gamabunta's leg while summoning a clone and forming a Rasengan. Naruto slammed the sphere into face. It didn't do very much due to Bunta's huge size and the sphere's small size.

"That jutsu, it belongs to the fourth," stated Gamabunta.

"Yeah, I know that," replied Naruto as he landed on the branch of a tree.

Gamabunta swung at the tree making Naruto jump. The wind created from the swing forced Naruto into another tree. **"Toad Oil Bullet,"** shouted the toad as the oil shot from his mouth and covered Naruto before he could get up. Naruto struggled to move but found he couldn't.

"You ready to give up yet little snot?"

"You obviously don't know me very well. I don't give up, EVER!" It was then 20 shadow clones lept from the forest with 10 Rasengans each and slammed them into Gamabunta. Two clones helped to free Naruto from the oil. The multiple Rasengans had more of an effect this time as Gamabunta's head was thrown back. Naruto made his way up the tree and jumped onto Gamabunta's head, 'I'll be out of range of his techniques up here.'

"You can't stay up there forever."

"I don't intend to," Naruto stated before sliding down Bunta's back. He stuck a kunai with an explosive tag in Bunta's butt before getting clear, **"One Thousand Years of Death!"** It exploded making Gamabunta jump.

"Did you really just use THAT," Sakura blurted out.

"It still works doesn't it," replied the blonde.

"You sneaky little snot."

"Maybe you didn't hear me before, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. You better remember it because that's what you're gonna be calling me."

"**Water Release: Gunshot,"** Gamabunta shot a bullet of water at Naruto. It came in to fast for him to dodge and was hit by it.

"That hurt," Naruto grunted sitting up. The clones that freed Naruto from the oil appeared and stoop on top of Bunta's head. One ran out onto his pipe and threw an explosive tag into it. When it exploded it made Gamabunta cough. The other clone used the opportunity to jump into Bunta's mouth. "You forgot about the clones that freed me from your oil."

Inside the toad's mouth the clone created 3 more clones and Rasengans. They rammed the spheres into opposite sides of Bunta's mouth. It hurt but the toad spit the clones out making them vanish in a puff of smoke as they hit the ground.

Gamabunta once again slammed a leg onto Naruto. When the blonde dodged this time Bunta caught Naruto with his tongue and wrapped it around him. He slammed Naruto back into the ground. Naruto bit Gamabunta's tongue and forced the toad to let him go.

"What else you wanna throw at me?"

Gamabunta just smirked and finally said, "I think that's enough."

"So do you accept me as your partner and agree to work with me?"

"I admit I am impressed little snot, yes I agree."

"I told you my name's Naruto."

"You're still a little snot, call me if you need me," and with that Gamabunta disappeared.

"NARUTO," Sakura shouted and in a flash that would put the fourth to shame had the blonde by the collar. "I could kill you, why do you always have to be so reckless?"

"Oh, come on Sakura," Naruto said as he started to sweat. "It all worked out ok like I said didn't it?"

They both heard Jiraiya laughing quite loudly, "that was quite a show kid. Gamabunta only ever takes henchmen, you actually managed to get him to accept you as a partner."

"Yeah, now I feel like I need to rest for about 3 weeks."

"Here, let me look at you," Sakura said as she started inspecting his injuries.

Meanwhile, the third was watching the whole fight from his crystal ball. He just chuckled and said, "That boy certainly is full of surprises."

"Well, you weren't hurt too bad but I healed you up a little. Kurama can heal the rest," Sakura told him.

"Come on Sakura, you know I'd much rather have you as my doctor than Kurama," Naruto said flirtatiously.

"You're just lucky I like you so much. Taking care of you is a full time job."

"Ha-ha, you know I'm your favorite patient."

"And where did you get that conclusion, huh?"

"Oh this it good stuff, you two are an item aren't you," said Jiraiya as he was busy taking notes.

"PERVERT! You even think about using us a material for your trash novels I'll castrate you," Sakura warned.

**- Later that evening –**

Naruto was headed to Ichiraku to have some of his beloved Ramen. Sakura went over to Ino's since she promised to talk to her later.

"Hey Naruto," Iruka greeted the blonde. "How about I treat you to some Ramen?"

"Sounds good Iruka-sensei."

As the two sat down to eat they started talking about things that have happened recently. Naruto was holding back from telling Iruka anything about being from the future. As much as he cared for Iruka he knew this was a secret better left with as few people knowing as possible.

"So Naruto, I had a visit from Sakura's mom. She told me you and Sakura are together now?"

"Oh, uh yeah we are. Why did Sakura's mom come and see you?"

"She started asking me questions about you. She told me there seems to be something different about Sakura and wanted to know more about you."

"Well, we did just get back from a dangerous mission. Facing death tends to have an effect on a person right?"

"Maybe, I can see there is something different about you. Still I can't help but think there is something more going on."

"Iruka-sensei, you know if there was something I could tell you I would right? You know as a ninja there are things you can't always tell people."

"That's true, so you are saying there is something you just can't tell me?"

"I'm saying that sometimes it's better to just let things be. Hey Ayame can I get some more?"

"Trying to break your own record tonight Naruto," Ayame asked smiling at the blonde.

"I'm just really hungry and I love my Ramen," he said with a huge grin.

**- At Ino's House -**

Sakura was in Ino's room so the two could talk about recent events. "You ok Ino," Sakura asked her.

"I guess I'm still trying to wrap my head around all this."

"We could start by talking about one thing at a time," the pinkette suggested.

"Ok, so what's really going on between you and Naruto?"

"Well he's my husband/boyfriend. We were married before all this happened. Now that we are in the past officially we aren't married. In our hearts that's a different matter. I still consider myself married to him even though we have to let people believe we are just dating for now. Does that make sense?"

"I guess, I remember seeing him looking older when I was in his mind. Gotta admit I never thought Naruto would be such a looker."

"He's a looker now. It's just hard to notice when he's being annoying."

"So he's still annoying in the future huh?"

"He has his moments, he's just not as bad as he used to be. He's actually matured a lot."

"I've noticed, he's seemed different from the Naruto back in the academy. Ok, so who's this Warlord?"

"Someone powerful and dangerous. We had just returned from a mission to find the Leaf Village destroyed. Warlord showed up and attacked us. Sasuke sacrificed himself to buy Naruto and me some time to travel to the past."

"But why come to the past," Ino asked.

"Two reasons really, to save the village and make sure it doesn't get destroyed again. Also, Sasuke said that he had heard the name Warlord sometime in the past. We came back here to find out more about Warlord and how to stop him."

"So Sasuke saved you guys huh? He always seemed to not care but I guess he does."

"Right now Ino, Sasuke is more interested in the hatred he has for his brother and gaining the power to kill him. His goal is to avenge his clan, and to that end he's willing to do pretty much anything. In our time he kind of broke the trust that Naruto and I had in him. He left the village and became a rogue ninja to gain that power. Even after Sasuke came back to the village things weren't the same. We had started to work on rebuilding that trust with Sasuke. In the end he did come through for us when he sacrificed himself to buy us time," Sakura explained.

"What, no Sasuke wouldn't just leave like that," Ino said disbelievingly. "Becoming a rogue ninja means being hunted."

"He did Ino and he was hunted. It was me and Naruto who managed to put a stop to Sasuke's execution for his crimes. I know you're still interested in him right now but I don't think you should pin all your hopes on him."

"What's that supposed to mean Forehead?"

"I'm not saying you should stop chasing Sasuke. If that's what you want to do then go ahead. I just don't want you to get hurt either. That's all I'm saying," said Sakura.

"You know Sakura, I've missed being friends with you too. So Naruto has THE Nine Tails inside him, that's nuts."

"How do you feel about that now that you know?"

"Well I could understand the Hokage's reasons once he explained why he lied to us. People have never really been the nicest to Naruto have they?"

"No they haven't, I still feel bad about the way I used to treat Naruto. He just keeps telling me that he forgave me along time ago. It doesn't make me feel any better about they way I treated him."

"We weren't the friendliest in the academy were we?"

"It's not fair that he has to suffer so much. It took years for Naruto to gain the respect of the villagers and now he has to do it all over again."

"You know what people have been saying now that you two are together don't you?"

"I don't care about those small minded idiots. I won't let him go through this alone. I'm going to be there for him through it all. You still haven't answered my question, how do you feel about it?"

"I think I'd like to take your advice and get to know him better. So that maybe I could see what you see in him."

"Well that's a start I guess."

"I can't tell you I'm not freaked out knowing it's still alive inside Naruto. But, I also don't think Naruto is some kind of monster either. How exactly are Naruto and the Nine Tails buddies?"

"Naruto managed to convince Kurama to work with him as allies. They even developed a friendship."

"That just blows my mind, being friends with the demon fox that attacked our village. So what is it Naruto doesn't want to tell about the fourth?"

"Sorry Ino, it's not my place to tell you. If Naruto wants to keep it to himself I'll support him in that."

"Damn you're no fun," Ino said with a chuckle.

"Sorry, get your gossip material someplace else."

"So you were really trained by the legendary Tsunade?"

"Well you were too."

"No way, that's awesome. Now, what's Sasuke's sudden interest in Hinata?"

"He wants to help train her so she can prove to her clan she's worth something. I think Sasuke can sympathize with coming from a clan that puts a lot of expectations on a person. According to Sasuke you're not considered a full fledged Uchiha until you can use fire jutsu."

"I never thought about that."

**- With Sasuke's training –**

"You're doing well Sasuke, seems the Chidori is a good jutsu for you," stated Kakashi.

"Thanks for agreeing to allow Hinata to train here with us," the avenger replied.

"I was surprised when you asked. I will admit your training is coming along nicely Hinata."

"Thank, thank you Ka-Kakashi-sensei," she said nervously.

"You don't need to stutter Hinata. You should try to show more confidence. How are you going to make your clan respect you without confidence," Sasuke asked. "Hey, why do you like Naruto so much anyway?"

"Be-because, even when everyone puts him down, he always believed in himself. He has the strength to never give up, I-I want to be a confident and strong person, like he is."

"Then start believing that you are."

Kakashi just stood there watching the whole thing. Maybe there was hope that Sasuke wouldn't be doomed by his hatred.

**Note:** So what did you guys think of the fight? I'll get the next chapter up soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything to do with the Naruto Universe. This is a work of pure fan fiction and I claim no rights to this property.

**Note: **I want to thank everyone for the reviews and reading, always appreciated.

**Chapter 11**

Naruto was in bed that morning when Sakura walked into his apartment. She walked into his bedroom and attempted to wake him. Naruto decided to play around and act like he was still asleep.

"Naruto come on, get up already," Sakura said nudging him. When he didn't open his eyes she caught onto his game. 'So that's how he's going to be huh? Ok honey, let's play.' "Well I guess since you want to sleep I'll just go to your bathroom, strip down naked and use your shower. All by my lonesome with that hot water running all over my body. Then when I'm done I guess I'll have some ramen."

Unable to take anymore Naruto finally gave in and shot his eyes open as he sat up. "Oh my you're awake? I thought you were asleep Naruto," Sakura said in a sweet tone. "Well I thought that would wake one of you up."

"I think it's safe to say both of us are wide awake Sakura. Damn, you really know how to tease me."

"Hey that was your little game, don't complain now."

"So are you gonna kiss me or what?"

"Nu uh, you want some kisses you're going to have to get out of that bed," she said before turning and walking out of his bedroom. Naruto shot out of bed and went after her. He grabbed her arm to turn her around and immediately joined his lips to hers. Sakura ran a hand through his blonde hair while Naruto ran his hands up and down her back. After they finally broke the kiss Sakura said, "you know we need to talk about what we are going to do about the invasion. We got rid of Kabuto, and stopped Orochimaru from marking Sasuke. We still have Gaara and the sand to worry about."

"Yeah I know, Orochimaru killed the Kazekage and is using the sand to attack the village. Maybe we can convince them to give up the attack."

"You wanna try talking to them, you think it will work?"

"I don't know, but I think we should at least try. The more we take away from Orochimaru the better."

"Well I can't say I can't agree with that," came a new voice. When Naruto and Sakura looked they saw Jiraiya standing in his room. "What's all this about Orochimaru and an invasion?" After telling him the story Jiraiya finally said, "I see, so you want to put a stop to this before it starts?"

"I thought if we talked to the sand and told them they're being used as pawns we could convince them to not go through with it," said Naruto.

"You don't have any proof of any of this that you can show them. Why should they listen to you," asked the toad sage.

"Well what do you suggest? Wait until they attack to do anything? It's worth a shot to talk to them isn't it," asked Naruto.

"Maybe, you do realize they consider this to be a mission? Convincing them to walk away from it won't be easy."

"I never said it would be easy, but if it helps prevent un-necessary bloodshed then it's worth it."

"What about Gaara Naruto? His only interest is killing right now, what are we going to do about him," Sakura asked.

"I'll talk to Gaara, I can get him to listen to me," he told her.

"Are you sure," Sakura asked and Naruto just nodded.

"What are you doing here anyway Pervy Sage?"

"Little brat, stop calling me that"

"Stop being a perv and I will"

"Anyway, are you serious about bringing back Tsunade?"

"Yes we are," Sakura told him.

"I'll talk to Sarutobi-sensei and see about going to find her."

"Great, but first we need to do something about the sand," Naruto said.

"Well if you really wanna go talk to them then go, just be careful," Jiraiya finally said.

"One more thing, don't come in here again without knocking first PERVY SAGE!" Sakura was also giving Jiraiya a glare for the interruption.

"Duh, w-well I think I need to go somewhere. Right, well bye then," he said hurrying out the door.

**- Later –**

Naruto and Sakura were eating when Ino joined them. "I didn't think Naruto ate anything other than ramen."

"Sakura is always on me about eating healthier," he told Ino.

"I don't think it's too much to ask. You need to think about your health more," Sakura told him.

"Look I'm doing better, I'm even eating greens see," Naruto said in an innocent tone.

"Well, I told Forehead I'd get to know you better. So I came to see if you wanted to do something later?"

"Sure Ino, I just have to do something first but we can meet up later. Oh hey Sakura, I had dinner with Iruka-sensei last night and he told me your mom came to see him."

"She did, why," Sakura wondered.

"He told me that your mom was asking questions about me and saying how something was up with you."

"You think she suspects something?"

"She might, I told Iruka-sensei he should just let it be."

"Maybe we should go ahead and tell them."

"Tell them that you're from the future and that your boyfriend is actually your husband," Ino said. "I'm still trying to get used to this."

"Well you know, if my parents keep asking questions then the more people they could make ask questions, like Iruka-sensei," Sakura mentioned.

"Wow, good point forehead. In that case it might be better to tell them before the whole village is looking at you two," Ino agreed.

"I didn't think about it like that. Alright, we'll tell your parents," Naruto also agreed.

"Ok then, we'll tell them tonight. The sooner the better," Sakura told him and Naruto agreed.

**- With the Sand Shinobi –**

After talking to the Hokage and informing him of his plan Naruto was on his way to meet with the sand ninja. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and their Jonin Baki was there. The Hokage had ANBU watching the place in case this meeting got out of hand. Naruto had told Sarutobi how Tsunade had begun to train him to take over for her as the next Hokage in the future. He still had things to learn but he had handled some minor political affairs in the past. Sarutobi agreed to let Naruto try his plan and see how he performed.

"I want to thank you for agreeing to meet with me first and foremost," Naruto began.

"I was surprised to say the least when I heard a Genin wanted to meet with me and my team," Baki stated.

"I understand, I may be a Genin but I believe I have something to say you might find interesting."

"Really, and what might that be?"

"My team and I encountered the rogue Sannin Orochimaru in the Forest of Death. I believe that Orochimaru has killed your Kazekage and is using you to attack this village," Naruto came out and explained.

"WHAT? You're lying," Kankuro accused him.

"Kankuro," Baki warned before turning back to Naruto. "You're just a Genin why should we listen to any of this."

"I am a Genin and acknowledge you outrank me. However, consider this for a moment. What if I am right and you are only being used as pawns. Will it be worth it to follow through with this mission, can you live with knowing you acted as puppets."

"What exactly do you know about why we are here," asked Baki.

"I know about Gaara and Shukaku." Gaara's eyes went wide at hearing that. "I am the Jinchuuriki for the Nine Tails so I understand Gaara's situation better than anyone. I know you plan on launching an attack during the Chunin Exams."

"You, are the container for the Nine Tails," Baki asked.

"Yes I am, I urge you to consider what I have said. If Orochimaru has killed your Kazekage shouldn't you focus your attention on him?"

Baki had to pause and think about this. This kid could be making all this up. What if it was true though? The idea of the joint invasion of Konoha with the sound was Orochimaru's idea but what if they were double-crossed? "Do you have proof of any of this?"

"I'm afraid not, I have no proof that I can give you. We have reason to believe that Orochimaru intends to impersonate the Kazekage during the final round of the exams to get close to and kill the Hokage. You see me as a 13-year-old Genin; you have no reason to listen to me. The question I ask you however, is can you afford to be wrong?"

"I don't know how you know about our mission, but you're asking me to believe that our Kazekage was killed and we've been double crossed without any proof?"

"I realize I'm asking a lot considering tensions between our villages. Your village has suffered budget cuts and more missions have been brought here to Konoha. I understand you're upset about that. I have been straight up with you though, continuing on this course will only lead to un-necessary bloodshed."

"Why did the Hokage allow you, a Genin to conduct this meeting instead of doing it himself?"

"The Hokage knows I have experience in political matters and I requested to conduct this meeting myself. I assure you the Hokage is watching to not only see my performance in this meeting but what you intend to do," Naruto explained. "I urge you again to consider what I have said. Now I would like to speak to Gaara alone Jinchuuriki to Jinchuuriki," he requested.

"Fine," Baki said turning to Gaara.

After the two made their way outside and to a private area Naruto began to speak. "It hurts doesn't it? Having everyone look at you like your existence is a curse on their lives. I know your pain very well."

"You have a monster inside you," Gaara spoke in a soft voice.

"You and I are so much alike. I used to look at myself in the mirror and wonder why I was even alive. I hated this whole village because they hated me."

"Then why do you try to protect them? Fight for only yourself."

"You're wrong Gaara, you'll never be strong if you fight for no one but yourself. I used to hate this village. That is until I found people who believed in me and accepted me. People I care about and care for me. Now I don't feel so alone anymore."

"I do not need anyone."

"Everybody needs someone. Don't you get tired of being alone? My village has shown me the same hate that yours has shown you. Still, I work everyday to change that and show everyone that I'm not the monster they think I am. The fact that I have friends now proves that things can change. I know in time your village can accept you too."

"Why do you care?"

"Because you and I are the same, we shouldn't be fighting each other. I want to be your friend, if you'll let me."

"I do not have friends."

"Gaara with the threat we face as Jinchuuriki we need friends and allies. There is a group of rogue ninja called the Akatsuki that want the tailed beasts within us."

That caught Gaara's attention as Naruto continued, "They want the power of those tailed beasts. You can't fight that alone. Let me help you Gaara," Naruto pleaded.

Gaara didn't say anything.

**- Later at the Hokage's Office -**

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office to find the Hokage and Jiraiya there. "So, thoughts," Naruto asked.

"I must admit I thought you handled the situation rather well," Sarutobi told him.

"I told you Grandma Tsunade had been training me to do the job."

"Well she did a hell of a job kid," Jiraiya added.

"I still have a lot to learn. Just you watch though, one day I'm gonna be the greatest Hokage," Naruto said confidently.

"Well I've been thinking about your suggestion. I do believe Tsunade would be a perfect choice to take over for me," the Hokage stated.

Naruto just smiled and said, "I've seen for myself that she's a great Hokage. If either of you tell her I said that you'll pay though." Jiraiya and Sarutobi couldn't help but chuckle at that.

**- Later at one of the training grounds -**

Naruto and Ino were training to get to know each other better. Naruto was helping Ino with the tree climbing exercise. "This isn't as easy as it looks," Ino said frustrated.

"You should have seen me when I was first learning. If it wasn't for Sakura explaining it to me I might have never figured it out."

"Is this your idea of encouragement?"

"All I'm saying is that I know it's frustrating."

"So when are you going to tell Sakura's parents?"

"I'm going over to their house tonight for dinner. We're going to tell them then."

"You nervous?"

"Heck yeah I'm nervous. I want Sakura's parents to accept me."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I hear they're already fond of you."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm friends with Sakura, our parents know each other and they talk. You know Naruto I'm sorry for the way I treated you before."

"Ino I'll tell you like I told Sakura. I forgave you guys already. It doesn't matter anymore because we're friends now right?"

"Yeah Naruto, I think we're friends now," Ino said with a smile.

"Now lets get back to work. We're wasting daylight," Naruto said before they started training again.

**- Later at Sakura's House -**

Naruto was at Sakura's house and finished having dinner with her parents. Naruto and Sakura shared a look and knew now was the time to tell them. "Mom, Dad Naruto and I wanted tell you guys something," Sakura said.

"Oh, and what's that dear," her mom asked. She wondered if they were going to tell them what they've been hiding.

"Alright, there's really no other way to say this so I'll just say it. Naruto and I traveled back through time and are now in our younger bodies reliving our lives over again."

Naruto and Sakura proceeded to explain everything to her parents. How they were married in the future, about Warlord and how they came back to find a way to stop them. They told her parents how the Hokage and other people knew including Ino. When they were finally done Sakura's parents were both wide-eyed and speechless.

"Mom, Dad are you guys ok," Sakura asked worried about what they might be thinking.

"Well, I didn't expect that," her mom stated.

"I understand that this is a lot to wrap your head around. Ino is still having a hard time getting used to the idea," Naruto said.

"So, you two are ma-married," her dad said.

"I love Sakura, I've always loved Sakura. Yes, before all this happened I married her. We're in the past and officially we aren't married. That doesn't change my feelings for her, I'm still as devoted to her as ever," Naruto explained.

"And I love Naruto, for the longest time I thought I knew what love was when I chased after Sasuke. It took so long for me to realize the person I was really in love with was by my side the whole time," Sakura added.

"Look I'm sorry, It's just going to take some time for me to get used to this," Sakura's mom said.

"Right, well maybe I should just go huh," asked Naruto.

"No, please stay," Sakura's mom said. "We'd like to talk to you some more."

"Well if that's what you guys want, I'd be glad to stay and talk," he told them.

Naruto and Sakura proceeded to talk to her parents for the rest of the night. They didn't seem to have any objections to Naruto. In fact they actually liked the blonde.

Later Naruto and Sakura were in her room after they had a long conversation with her parents. "Well, that didn't go so bad I guess," Sakura said.

"Well I don't think your parents hate me yet. So that's a good sign."

"Naruto they actually like you. They've told me themselves."

"I want your parents to like me. I was afraid that this might be too much for them."

"It is a lot to try to process. I think in the end they'll be ok with it."

"You really think so?"

"I really do actually."

"I guess you're right Sakura. After all I am a very likable guy," Naruto said cheerfully.

"When you're not boasting like an idiot maybe."

"Awww, Sakura is hurting my feelings," Naruto pouted.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Would you like to come over here to my bed so I can kiss it and make you feel better?"

"Yes please, I would like that."

"Then come here," Sakura said as Naruto joined her in a passionate kiss. They proceeded to spend the rest of the time kissing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything to do with the Naruto Universe. This is a work of pure fan fiction and I claim no rights to this property.

**DaniellaDBZ4ever: ** Thank you, I'm glad you like it.

**Chapter 12**

The time had come for the final round of the Chunin Exams. It was time to see if the Sand would choose to refrain from attacking or if they intended to go through with it. Either way Naruto and Sakura were determined to make sure to things went different. The lineup for the matches were this:

1. Naruto Vs. Neji

2. Sakura Vs. Hinata

3. Kankuro Vs. Sasuke

4. Lee Vs. Gaara

5. Shikamaru vs. Choji

Needless to say that the final round would be interesting. Naruto is facing Neji once again and Sakura is facing Hinata.

"As far as Orochimaru knows with the exception of Kabuto his plan is going to go off as planned. It's still unknown as to what the Sand is going to do," Sakura said.

"I have increased security just in case worse comes to worse," said the Hokage.

"What about Gaara Naruto, what do you think he will do? It would be trouble to have to face Shukaku again," Sakura asked.

"I wish I knew Sakura. I tried to get through to him but he still thinks fighting for yourself is the only way," replied the blonde.

"It's possible your meeting with the Sand worked," said Kakashi.

"Yes, I noticed a few moments that made them pause. We can only hope they come around," Sarutobi said.

"They're being used as pawns. The idea of being played for fools has to make them stop and re-evaluate the situation," Naruto said.

"This is all speculation, you guys realize that," Jiraiya said. "We need to figure out what to do about Orochimaru. That's a threat we're sure of right now."

"You're right, he will no doubt be going for the Hokage," Kakashi said. "Why else impersonate the Kazekage? It's the perfect opportunity to get close to you."

"Yes, Jiraiya will be standing there behind us during the matches," Sarutobi informed them.

"If Orochimaru tries anything I'll be nearby," said the Sannin.

**- Stadium -**

**Naruto-V-Neji**

'Wow, somehow I end up facing Neji again. And he still has fate's stick rammed up his ass. This is going to be fun,' thought Naruto.

"I would advise you to surrender. I am the one who will be walking away the victor," Neji said confidently.

"Gee how nice of you. Here's a thought, how about we wait until this is over before we stroke ourselves?"

"Fine, if you insist on facing defeat then let's get on with it," Neji said as he got into his stance and activated his Byakugan. The Hokage and Orochimaru dressed as the Kazekage were watching from above. Jiraiya was behind them in disguise so as to not tip Orochimaru off.

Naruto charged at Neji and the Hyuuga moved to strike at Naruto. The blonde dodged and punched Neji in the face. 'He's faster than I thought,' thought Neji as he got to his feet.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu,"** Naruto called as he created clones and sent them at Neji. The Hyuuga began diverting blows and striking where he could. He was able to dispatch of the clones but Naruto kneed Neji in the chest.

"What was that you were saying about being the victor Neji? Maybe you should give up," Naruto said.

"A couple of lucky blows and you think you can beat me. fate has chosen me to be the victor of this fight."

"SHUT UP with all this fate bullshit. Always fate this, fate that. Don't bring your fate feces to me just because you're too weak to make your own fate."

"What? You don't know anything about me. You don't know what it's like to have a cursed seal placed on you and haunt you all your life."

"You think you're the only one with problems Neji. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. There are people that have it a lot worse than you."

"I've had enough of your talk. Let's end this," Neji said before charging at Naruto. Neji began striking at Naruto while the blonde defended. **" 8 Trigrams: 64 Palms,"** Neji called as he unleashed a series of strikes on Naruto. Naruto fell to the ground and Neji was confident he had won. That is until Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. Two Naruto's suddenly appeared with a Rasengan in hand and slammed it into Neji. The Hyuga prodigy fell to the groung unable to move.

"What, what just happened," Neji grunted out in pain.

"I guess fate took a day off cause I won," Naruto said. The crowd cheered at this unexpected victory. Well, it was unexpected to all but a few.

**Sakura-V-Hinata**

Sakura and Hinata were now up. Hinata was looking nervous, her father was surprised to say the least that she made it this far. "Don't be so nervous Hinata," Sakura said.

"Oh um, sorry."

"Just don't worry about it, you'll do fine."

"Uh, thank you," Hinata said as she activated her Byakugan.

'I'm going to have to worry about Hinata blocking my chakra. Problem is I'm a close combat fighter,' Sakura thought.

Hinata charged at Sakura and the pink haired kunoichi went on the defensive. Hinata was faster than before. Her training had certainly paid off. The nervousness Hinata was feeling fading away as she became focused. Sakura noticed Hinata glance over at Naruto and then back at Sakura with a glare and she started to understand.

'I get it Hinata, I know what you're doing," Sakura thought as she prepared herself for the next attack.

Sakura charged at Hinata and swung at her but the Heiress ducked and struck Sakura in the chest causing her to stumble back. "Well Sasuke's done well with your training."

"He told me about your strength Sakura. He said that you were powerful and I would have to be faster to avoid you."

The two began to re-engage in combat once again. Hinata was giving it all she had and Sakura was having a hard time landing a blow on Hinata due to her improved dodging ability. Sakura slammed her fist into the ground to create a smoke screen and blind Hinata. But the Heiress moved out of the smoke quickly. Sakura emerged and swung once again at Hinata and hit her. She didn't use her chakra strength to hit her so it wouldn't hurt her too bad. Hinata got up and prepared to go again. Sakura went on the offensive and Hinata was blocking this time. The Hyuga was getting in some hits of her own. Sakura's chakra was depleting with each blow. When Sakura was slowing down enough Hinata went in for the final blow and won.

"That, was-wasn't bad Hinata," Sakura congratulated her trying to catch her breath.

"Oh uh, thank's Sakura."

"Hey Hinata, lets…go somewhere and talk huh," she said.

"Well, um ok."

After finding a private area out of earshot the two decided to talk about the elephant between them. "I know it wasn't easy. Seeing me with Naruto I mean," Sakura said.

"No, it wasn't. I didn't like you Sakura. You were always so mean to Naruto and paid all your attention to Sasuke. Still Naruto always gave his affection and attention to you. I didn't like that he would always look at you and not me. I used to watch him in the academy. He was always treated so badly and suffered to so much. I don't want him to suffer anymore."

"I know Hinata, I was horrible to him in the past. And I was too hung up on Sasuke to see what was right in front of me. Hinata if I tell you something will you keep it a secret, even if it sounds crazy?"

"Huh?"

Sakura proceeded to tell Hinata everything. By the time she was done Hinata was stunned. "Is, is that all really true?"

"Yes Hinata, it's all true. I wanted to tell you because one I trust you and want us to be friends. The second reason is because I wanted you to see that I was serious enough about Naruto to marry him. I'm still serious enough about him to want no one else but him. I know you care for him and thought you deserved at least this."

"Thank, thank you Sakura," Hinata said as a tear fell. "It's not easy to hear, but at least I know he is happy. Thank you for telling me."

"You're an important person to both Naruto and myself Hinata. We just want you to be ok."

"Thank you Sakura. I admit it will take some time. But, I think I will be ok. And I don't think I'd mind if we were friends."

"Good, now how about we go watch the rest of the fights. You know, Sasuke is up next. I don't think he'd mind if you cheered him on," Sakura said with emphasis on the you.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, let's go."

Suddenly, before they headed back there was some commotion coming from the Stadium. Sakura and Hinata saw a barrier around the Hokage's seat and Sakura knew that this was it.

**- With Sarutobi and Orochimaru –**

"So you decided to show yourself huh," Sarutobi stated.

"I don't get it, why isn't the sand attacking?"

"We took care of that already," said a voice familiar to the snake. "Jiraiya, is that you?"

"Long time no see, Orochimaru."

"How did this happen? There's no way you could have known what I was planning."

"You'll never know."

"Give up Orochimaru, your plan is finished," said Sarutobi.

"**Wind Style: Rasenshuriken"**

From above came a Sage Mode Naruto to deliver his jutsu right into Orochimaru.

"AHHHH!" The Snake Sannin was screaming in pain on impact. When it was over Orochimaru was on the ground injured and unable to move.

"It's time for you to face up to your crimes, you bastard," Naruto said. The barrier disappeared allowing shinobi to apprehend Orochimaru.

"Take him to the holding cells and seal his chakra so he can't escape or use jutsu," the Hokage commanded.

"Nice going Naruto," said Jiraiya.

"I figured it was best to get the drop on him."

"I'd say that caught him by surprise," said Jiraiya.

**- Later at the Hokage's Office –**

"Well I've spoken to the sand shinobi," Sarutobi informed his audience. Currently Sakura, Naruto, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Sasuke. "They sent a message back to the Sand Village. The body of the Kazekage was discovered."

"Once they learned they were double-crossed they abandoned the attack," Jiraiya added.

"Orochimaru is currently being held with his chakra sealed. He should not be able to escape or use jutsu any time soon," said Sarutobi.

"So we shouldn't have any problems putting him on trial," asked Kakashi.

"That's the plan," said the Hokage.

"So what now," asked Sasuke.

"Well, I've been thinking and agree that Tsunade is an excellent choice to take over as Hokage. I have suggested this to the council and they have agreed. I have decided that Naruto and Sakura will accompany Jiraiya to bring her back to the village."

"ALRIGHT! We're gonna go get Grandma Tsunade," Naruto yelled excited.

Sakura hit Naruto over the head, "Naruto calm down."

"What? I'm just excited that we get to see Grandma Tsunade again," Naruto said rubbing his head."

"Yeah I know, I'm happy to be able see her again too but calm down."

"I can tell this trip is going to be quite interesting," said Jiraiya.

"Alright then, you three will leave in the morning. Pack whatever supplies necessary for the trip," said the Hokage.

"In the meantime what shall me and Sasuke do, Lord Hokage," asked Kakashi.

"Now that the Chunin Exams are over take this time to continue training. I will have promotion announcements after they return with Tsunade."

"Very well, I assume you will want Hinata to train with us right Sasuke?"

"What? I'm just trying to help that's all," stated the avenger.

"Sure you are, I think you've got a thing for the Hyuga Princess," said Naruto.

"I do not, you're still an idiot," Sasuke said.

"Admit it Sasuke, you wouldn't have spent all this time trying to help her if you didn't like her," said Sakura.

"Will both of you shut up."

"Ok, I think that's enough of teasing our Romeo Uchiha, you should go get some rest before tomorrow," said Kakashi. Sasuke let out a sigh and hung his head. He didn't like Hinata like that, did he?

After Naruto and Sakura left the Hokage's office and were outside Sakura told Naruto, "I told Hinata about our trip through time."

"You did? Why did you do that?"

"When we were fighting back there, she was testing me. She still cares for you Naruto. I thought she deserved to know I cared for you too and wouldn't hurt you. I also told her that she is an important person to both of us and want to be her friend. I figured it was a sign of trust to tell her the truth."

"She wasn't too happy when she saw us together at the start of the exams."

"She was hurt, I can understand that."

"I know what it's like to care for someone who has eyes for someone else. I hate that she has to go through that because of me."

"Neither one of us wanted to hurt her like that. I hated that you had to go through that because of me."

"Well I got you in the end."

"Yes you did, but I think Hinata already has someone and doesn't know it yet."

"You mean Sasuke, who would've thought?"

"I think they could actually be good together."

"It's still strange to think about Sasuke with a girlfriend."

"We should probably get to bed early tonight. We don't want to be tired for our journey tomorrow."

"I still can't believe we're gonna see Grandma Tsunade again, I miss her."

"So do I, you and her always did have a soft spot for each other."

"She's like the mother I never had. We never said it out loud but I love her like she's my mother and I know she feels the same way about me."

"I learned so much from her, It'll be nice having her and Shizune around again."

"Well I'm heading home now. See you in the morning."

"Good night, Love you," Sakura said giving him a kiss.

"Love you too, good night," said Naruto kissing her back.

They both went their separate ways to prepare for tomorrow.

**Note: **Oh snap Orochimaru was captured. Orochimaru and Akatsuki are not my main threat for this story so I'm trying to give them their due while not spending too much time dealing with them. Having Sakura tell Hinata felt like the right thing to do.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything to do with the Naruto Universe. This is a work of pure fan fiction and I claim no rights to this property.

**ArchAngel-Kagome: **Thanks for letting me know that. I'll have to check out that episode.

**Chapter 13**

Naruto, Sakura and Jiraiya had left the village and were on their way to find Tsunade. Naruto mentioned how last time they found her in Tanzaku Town. There was no guarantee that she would be there this time but it was something to go on.

"You know we still know close to nothing about Warlord," Sakura said.

"I know, you're right. We've already dealt with Orochimaru and Kabuto. It doesn't look like Sasuke is going anywhere anytime soon, maybe once we get back with Grandma Tsunade we can focus more attention on Warlord," replied Naruto.

"Speaking of which we need to make a stop in the next town over. I'm have to meet with one of my contacts that might have more information," Jiraiya said.

"This isn't another attempt to do 'research' is it," asked Naruto.

"Come on, I don't do research all the time. I can be serious and focus on the mission you know."

"I traveled with you for years. If you're not fighting you're getting drunk off your ass or spying on girls."

"I happen to be a professional writer, you just don't understand my genius. Beautiful women are my inspiration for writing."

Naruto and Jiraiya stood still staring back at one another. Sakura finally sighed and cut in after a few moments, "Would you two cut it out so we can get moving!"

This broke both of them out of their staring contest. "Right, yeah let's go," Naruto replied with a grin.

**- Uchiha Compound Night –**

Sasuke was in the now vacant Uchiha household. The haunting silence of the compound that was once alive the his family reminding the surviving Uchiha of his loss. Walking through the empty halls memories of happier times are everywhere. He looks out over the lake where he remembers practicing the Fireball Jutsu for hours on end to get acknowledgement from his father. The anger and vengeance he feels for his brother still burning strong in him. Closing his eyes Sasuke can almost see the day he will have Itachi at his mercy. Looking into the eyes of his older brother as the life fades out of them. Wanting the last thing for his brother to know is the betrayal and hatred he feels after the slaughter of his clan. Opening his eyes again and coming out of his thoughts Sasuke sees a familiar sight. The old man from the Forest of Death looking out over the water.

"It's you again, who are you?" Looking into the old man's eyes after he turns around Sasuke can see pain and sorrow as if it was flowing out of him. "What do you want?"

"Help, what I need is help."

"…"

"We both had different reasons but our drive was the same. I sought power to do what I was too weak to do otherwise, protect my village. You seek power for vengeance for a tragedy. That's why I chose you, reasons aside you can understand the drive to obtain power any way you can. If you are going to face Warlord you must rid yourself of that drive and hatred within you."

"WHO ARE YOU OLD MAN AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CHOSE ME?"

"I am all that's left of the man that became Warlord. The only thing left of his humanity in spirit you might say. I have been observing you and your friends. I know who they are and that they are not of this time. I believe you and they just might be able to stop this and allow my soul to finally be free."

"This Warlord is you?"

"I once attended a ninja academy when I was young. I wanted so much to be a ninja, I was never any good and eventually failed out of the academy. I felt like my dreams had been crushed and resigned myself to living a civilian life. My parents and I moved to a small village later. After growing up I married and had a family of my own. I one day began having this recurring dream. A dream of a power laying in wait, as if it was calling out to me. I saw this as my chance to do what I could not do before. Gain power to protect my home and family from any threat, just like the ninja I always wanted to be. I didn't know that power would be my undoing. It consumes you, takes you over completely. Slowly destroying your body over time till you die."

"What do you mean chose me, chose me for what?"

"I chose to show myself to you because if anyone can understand the drive to obtain power it's you. I believe you and your friends can free me once and for all. You Sasuke Uchiha can't do it until you're free from that hatred you carry."

"MY OWN BROTHER BETRAYED ME AND MY CLAN. HE SLAUGHTERED THEM ALL RIGHT HERE IN THIS HOUSE. ALL I HAVE LEFT IS THE HATRED I FEEL AND THE NEED TO DESTROY HIM FOR WHAT HE'S DONE!"

"And I betrayed not only my family but the village I swore I wanted to protect. I saught that power to protect them and after I lost myself to it I not only killed my family but destroyed my village as well. What pain and sorrow do you think I feel?"

"…"

"What I was never able to figure out was that strength earned through hard work, dedication and training is the only true strength. I could have worked and protected what I held dear all along but I was too blind to see that. I took the easy way out, the same as you are doing."

"Hmph, Naruto once said something similar."

"Your friends care for you and don't want to see you go down the wrong path and lose yourself."

"You expect me to just forget everything Itachi did? It's engrained in my mind like a constant nightmare. Never going away, always haunting me."

"And that is why your brother will always have power of you. You can't move past it, you're stuck in that one moment in time. You're becoming exactly what he wants you to be. He's already beat you," Sasuke was speechless.

**- Tanzaku Town –**

The three Konoha shinobi entered the gates of Tanzaku ready to search out Tsunade. "With all the baths Jiraiya was sneaking off to I'm amazed we actually made it here," said Sakura.

"I think he once said something about shinobi prohibitions, how does that go again Pervy Sage?"

"Ha ha, I bet you both think you're pretty funny. Why don't the three of us split up and search for Tsunade," suggested Jiraiya.

"Meet back her by nightfall," said Sakura.

"Alright, let's start searching you two," said the Sannin.

**- Later –**

Naruto walked into a casino knowing what a gambler she is. A smile came to his face as he spotted the blonde Sannin across the room. 'Big surprise I found her in a casino.'

"Excuse me kid but this place is for adults only. You're going to have to leave," said a voice. It was one of the security personnel. Tsunade caught sight of this as the boy was escorted out the door.

**- across town –**

Sakura was walking down the street when she spotted a familiar dark haired woman. "Hey it's Shizune, score."

"If Lady Tsunade keeps gambling like this the debt will be so huge it'll never go away," said a worried Shizune.

"Excuse me, are you traveling with Lady Tsunade of the Sannin?"

"Huh, who are you," Shizune asked the pink haired stranger.

"My name is Sakura, me and a friend of mine are both shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. We came here with Master Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade's former team mate to find her."

"What, Master Jiraiya is here. What's going on?"

"It's a long story but I think we should all get together and talk about this."

**- Outside the casino- **

Tsunade walked out of the building with a sigh. "Another loss, oh well."

"Struck out again old lady. Why keep gambling when you're obviously not good at it?"

Tsunade turned to face the voice behind her. She noticed the boy who got thrown out earlier. "You were in there earlier, who are you?"

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki, I've been looking for you."

"For me, why?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Whatever it is I'm not interested kid."

"Let me rephrase that, we're going to talk."

"I see from your headband you're a ninja of the Leaf Village. I'm definitely not interested."

"Orochimaru made an attempt on the Hokage, your sensei's life. Konoha was almost invaded and Orochimaru was captured. He is now imprisoned on the village. You have been selected to take over for the old man as Hokage since he is now retiring."

Tsunade stopped dead in her tracks. "Me Hokage, impossible. Why would I ever want that job?"

"Don't knock it till you've tried it old lady."

"Stop calling me old," she warned.

"Well it looks like a duck, even quacks like a," Naruto wasn't able to finish as he was sent flying into a wall.

"Little brat, show a little more respect."

"Duck," Naruto said getting back up with a smile.

"Not bad, least you know how to take a punch for a Genin brat."

"Oh I can give as good as I get. And you're gonna need more than one finger."

"Is that a challenge," asked the female Sannin. ' I don't know what it is about this boy but suddenly I feel so energized. What is this familiar feeling I'm getting?"

"Why don't we make a bet since you like it so much?"

"A bet, like what?"

"First one that get's knocked to the ground loses. If I win you hear us out."

Tsunade just smirked, " You seem pretty sure of yourself for a Genin, Naruto was it?"

"What do you say granny, you up to it or need to go get your walker?"

"That's it, let's go brat!"

Naruto got into a fighting stance and prepared himself. He charged at her and she swung at him when he got close. Naruto ducked and rolled under her punch. Tsunade kicked back toward him but Naruto jumped back to avoid it.

"Why are you going through all this trouble," asked Tsunade.

"This won't make sense, but I remember when you believed in me. I also believe in you, you'd make a great hokage for the village. I can't let you run anymore, that's what you're doing with all this. The gambling, the drinking, you're running. You've lost loved ones and it hurts, I understand. This isn't how they would want you to live."

"SHUT THE HELL UP! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?"

"I told you it wouldn't make any sense. I can explain it better later, you don't know me but you'd be surprised what I know about you. In another time I considered you one of my most precious people, which is why I can't leave you like this."

Tsunade was at a lose for words, there was nothing but a sign of sincerity from him. Naruto charged at her again, "I DON'T INTEND TO LEAVE HERE UNTIL YOU HIT THAT GROUND BEFORE ME!" He proceeded to swing at Tsunade's face which she dodged. She punched Naruto in the back but he used a Substitution Jutsu. Naruto dropped from the sky and pulled her to the ground.

Clapping came from around as both Naruto and Tsunade looked to see Jiraiya, Sakura and Shizune there with Tonton. "Quite a show I must say."

"Jiraiya, what the hell?"

"Good to see you too Tsunade. I see you've already met Naruto, there are quite a few things we need to discuss."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything to do with the Naruto Universe. This is a work of pure fan fiction and I claim no rights to this property.

**Chapter 14**

Tsunade sat alone drinking sake trying to process all that she had learned. Naruto, Sakura and Jiraiya had explained everything to her and Shizune. "Do you mind if I sit down," a voice asked.

Tsunade looked to see Sakura approaching her. "Go ahead, Sakura right?"

"Yes, I guess this has all been a lot to take in hasn't it?"

"That's an understatement, I heard the Fourth had an interest in things like time travel but I never thought anything would come of it."

"I guess you never really know what's possible. I'm sorry we just dropped all this on you."

"So you were my student huh?"

"Yeah, you taught me so much about being a medic and how to be stronger as a fighter."

"You said more and more people are learning the truth about you two right?"

"Yes that's right."

"For someone who says you're trying to keep this all a secret why let so many people know?"

"I know that there are people who shouldn't have this kind of information, but maybe what we need is as many allies as we can trust."

After a moment of silence Tsunade finally spoke, "Well I guess I know why I was getting such a familiar feeling from him."

"Huh?"

"Naruto, he reminds me of them."

"Dan and Nawaki right?"

"I miss them."

"I know, but you're not alone. You have Shizune and now you have us."

"Naruto said I was one of his most precious people."

"After growing up without a family Naruto has found people that have come to be like family to him. He didn't have a mother but after you showed up it was like he did. Everyone in the village know you always had a soft spot for him. At least that's how it was in our time."

"Naruto was right, I am running. I left the village to get away from the memory of what I lost. I don't know if I can go back there."

"You've got time to decide. We'll be around in the meantime." Sakura then got up and left Tsunade to her thoughts.

**- The next day -**

Naruto was in a field with an army of 100 clones practicing doing a one handed Rasengan. Tsunade had found the clearing he was at. 'Incredible, he not only knows the Rasengan but the sheer number of clones is impressive," she thought to herself. Naruto was still having trouble doing it one handed. Naruto lost control and the sphere blew, sending the blond to the ground and dispelling the clones.

Tsunade laughed out loud, "Hahahahaha, you seem to be having trouble brat."

"I'm so glad you're amused Granny."

"That's an interesting idea, training with the shadow clones like that."

"It was actually Kakashi-Sensei's idea. He was teaching me to add my wind affinity to the Rasengan and came up with this training method. Since the shadow clones transfer the knowledge and experience back to the original once dispelled this could cut down on training time."

"You added an elemental affinity to the Rasengan, not even Jiraiya, the Fourth or Kakashi could do that."

"Yeah I know but I did. Anyway when I first learned the Rasengan from Pervy-Sage I wasn't able to do it properly without a clone. I later mastered doing the Rasengan one-handed but since we ended up here in the past I'm back to using clones. I'm training now to get back to where I was before coming here."

"Pervy-Sage huh, I like that considering how well it fits," Tsunade said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, so what are you doing out here anyway Granny?"

"Little brat, would you stop calling me that," she hissed.

"Not on your life," said Naruto with a grin.

"You're the one that suggested me for Hokage in the first place?"

"Yup, that was me."

"Why, why me? Was it because I was Hokage in your other time?"

"Well that was part of it. Seeing you as acting Hokage for as long as I did I know what kind of leader you are. Being Hokage one day is my dream and I learned a lot from you. There's still a lot I need to learn but you showed me a great deal."

'He really does remind me of them," Tsunade thought sadly. "Why do you want to be Hokage?"

"When I was growing up, the village hated me because of the fox. When I was younger I wanted to be Hokage so everyone would respect me and look up to me. I still want that respect but it's more than that. I want to carry on Pervy-Sage's dream of bringing peace about peace. My father entrusted me with finding that answer."

"It's such a huge task to take on sometimes it seems overwhelming you know," he said with a chuckle.

**- Later that night -**

Naruto and Sakura had gone on a date while Tsunade was gambling again. Jiraiya had found her to talk to her. "Quite an interesting pair aren't they?"

"Interesting is this whole experience since you three showed up. Tell me, what do you really think about all this?"

Jiraiya sat down and started playing cards with her. "Honestly, the more time I spend with them the more I believe that what they say is true."

"So they're from the future, Akatsuki is after the tailed beasts and on top of all that there's another threat out there."

"And to think you'd miss out on all this if we hadn't shown up," laughed the Toad Sage.

"I could still say no and walk away you know."

"You can't keep doing this, you know that? You can't keep running away hoping to forget."

"I could try."

"Then that's an insult to their memory. You know better than anyone they loved the village."

"And that got them killed Jiraiya," Tsunade snapped.

"They wouldn't want you to mourn them forever, you know that. Don't you think it's time to lay them to rest and get on with your life?" Making eye contact Tsunade just sat there silent before turning her attention back to her cards.

"You make it sound so easy."

"Isn't it better to try than stay here? You can't tell me you're happy with they way your life is now."

"Talking to those two, they both think so highly of me."

"They were all but rushing out the village gate to come find you."

"They feel this connection to me because of their life before coming to the past, but I just met them. I can't say I feel the same connection to them."

"But they do grow on you don't they?"

Tsunade let a small smile out, "I admit they do grow on you. Sakura has such respect for me and I can tell she's strong and confident. Naruto, well you just can't help but like him."

"You know you just admitted they came through time? Sounds like you're starting to believe aren't you? Oh look I won, still the Legendary Sucker indeed." Jiraiya got up and started toward the door. "We'll need an answer soon, we can't stay here forever. Goodnight Tsunade."

**- Later -**

Tsunade made her way to her room to find Shizune still up. "You're not asleep yet?"

"I was waiting for you Lady Tsunade, I was wondering what you're going to do?"

Tsunade sighed and sat down on her bed, "Tell me, why have you stuck by me all this time? I've been dragging you everywhere while I drink and gamble everything away and you stay."

"I stay because I care for you Lady Tsunade, you're all I have. I just can't abandon you."

"What do you think about me being Hokage?"

"I think you'd be fulfilling a dream that both Nawaki and Dan died for. If there's anyone capable of leading the village it's you."

Tsunade just sighed and looked toward the ground, "I guess I am going to have to stop running sooner or later."

"Does this mean you're going to accept and go back to the village?"

"Get some sleep, we've got some things to talk about tomorrow."

**- The next day -**

"So have you decided to accept Tsunade," Jiraiya asked as they were meeting in one of the hotel rooms.

"Well I do think maybe it is time I stopped running and return to the village. I plan on having a talk with Sarutobi-Sensei once we get back before I accept the title of Hokage."

"Then I guess we better get going don't you think," asked Jiraiya as both Sakura and Naruto agreed with smiles. The group soon left Tanzaku Town and made their way back to the village.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything to do with the Naruto Universe. This is a work of pure fan fiction and I claim no rights to this property.

**Chapter 15**

After returning to the village Tsunade and Shizune were in the Hokage's office. It was occupied with Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Jiraiya. "Tsunade, it's good to see you again."

"It's been a long time Sarutobi-Sensei."

"And Shizune welcome to you as well."

"Thank you Lord Hokage," replied Shizune.

"I must admit I was unsure if they would be able to convince you to come back at all," said the third.

"Truthfully I never imagined coming back here," Tsunade said.

"I want to first get to the matter of rank advancements. After the Chunin exam recently I would like to inform you that Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are now promoted to the rank of Chunin," said Sarutobi.

"Well we can get to the matter of you being Hokage in a minute. I assume you are aware of the situation are you not?"

"Yes, they've told Shizune and I everything."

"Good, that saves us some time. We have important matters to discuss now."

"While you were gone some new information has come to light. I also have made a discovery that concerns Warlord."

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS OLD MAN," Naruto blurted out.

The Hokage just nodded and turned to Sasuke, "I believe you should share first."

"Remember that old man from the Forest of Death," the avenger asked. Naruto and Sakura nodded as he continued, "He showed up at the Uchiha compound."

"What happened," asked Sakura.

"He told me his life story basically. He said that he was what's left of Warlord's humanity in some kind of spirit form. The humanity left in Warlord basically reaching out for help. He said that he's been watching us, he believed that we could free his soul."

"Who is he," Jiraiya asked.

"I didn't get a name, but he told me we once failed out of a ninja academy when he was younger. After that he moved with his parents to a smaller village. He said he always wanted to be a ninja, when he failed he went into civilian life and had a family. He started having dreams of a power calling out to him. He ended up searching out that power only to have it consume him. He became Warlord and destroyed the village he wanted to protect along with his family."

"What is this power though," Tsunade asked.

"That's what I have to tell you," the third said. "I was digging around in the archives for anything I could find." He took out an old book and turned to a bookmarked page. "This is an old, nearly forgotten legend. The story goes that a demon once walked the lands feeding off people's lust for power. It would tempt a person with the power they seek only for the person's soul to be consumed by the demon making it stronger. When this demon finally met it's end, it's very essence became pure energy and escaped out into the world. That energy became known as Warlord. Some came to call it the Chakra of the Damned. It draws people who hunger for power to it, promising them strength no other could match. This power takes over a person's very being, slowly killing it's host over time. Once the body can sustain the energy no more it leaves to wait for a new host. With each new host the Warlord energy becomes more powerful."

"Wait, so this energy is called Warlord but this guy calls himself Warlord as well," Sasuke voiced.

"I don't understand it either but it hardly matters. What's important is how we're going to deal with this," said Sarutobi.

Everyone stood silent trying to process all they just heard. The third finally spoke up again, "What we must do now is decide where we go from here."

"Just because we know whom or what this Warlord is doesn't mean we're ready to face him," Kakashi spoke up. "However, sooner or later we're going to have to go to him or he's going to come to us."

"That's why it's important that everyone steps up their training. I'm going to go ahead and dismiss everyone. Tsunade you can stay and we'll discuss other matters like being Hokage," said Sarutobi. "Everyone you're dismissed," with that the group walked out leaving Tsunade and the third.

"So what do you think Tsunade," he asked.

"I think I'm going to need a drink. What about that Uchiha kid, why did that spirit or whatever appear to him?"

"I asked him that and he didn't want to say at first. When I was finally able to get it out of him he said that spirit chose him because Sasuke has the same drive for power he had."

"Are we talking about Itachi, is Sasuke set on going after him?"

"He wants vengeance on Itachi for what happened. That vengeance is driving Sasuke down a dark path. That spirit said Sasuke wouldn't stand a chance against Warlord until he rid himself of his hatred and lust for power."

"Do you think he'll come around?"

"I wish I could say but only time will tell. In the meantime let's talk about you taking over for me."

**- Sakura's House -**

Naruto and Sakura went to see Sakura's parents after leaving the Hokage's office. Sakura's mom greeted them, "I see you two made it home safely, that's good."

"How did everything go," her father asked.

"We were able to convince Lady Tsunade to come back to the village. She's talking to the Hokage right now," Sakura replied.

"How are you Naruto, are you hungry," Mrs. Haruno asked him.

"Uh, yeah I am pretty hungry."

"Then please come join us."

As they all sat down at the table to eat something went through Naruto and Sakura's minds. How do her parents feel now after finding out about them? "Um, so what do you guys think, you know about what we told you," Sakura asked.

"Oh the elephant in the room. I admit it was a lot to take in at first. The idea of traveling through time just seems so impossible. There's also the issue of your relationship. We weren't expecting it to be so serious considering we recently met Naruto. Then again you two have had a whole history we haven't seen. We said that we like you Naruto and we still do. As long as you're both happy and you take good care of Sakura we don't see a problem with it," Kizashi said.

Sakura beamed and hugged her parents happily. Everything turned out alright and she couldn't be more relieved. Naruto stood up as well to express his gratitude, "Thank you both very much and I give you my word I'll always take care of Sakura."

**- The next day -**

The third had formally announced his retirement and named Tsunade his replacement. The whole village was gathered to watch the event. She gave an empassioned speech that had everyone cheering. The new Hokage was now having lunch with Naruto and Sakura.

"So there are only a handful of people who know," she said.

"I know the council are some of the last people I want to find out about this, but I can think of a few people who would be useful," said Sakura.

"Yeah, Shikamaru is one of the smartest and best at strategy that I know," said Naruto.

"Right now we're still in no condition to face Warlord no matter how many people we tell," said Sakura.

"I'm thinking about going to Mt. Myoboku for some training," said Naruto.

"How long exactly," Tsunade asked.

"A couple of years at least," he told her.

"So does that mean you're a sage," asked the new Hokage.

"Yeah I am, since coming back to the past I can only hold Sage Mode for 3 minutes at a time. A couple years of training would be beneficial, not to mention it might give Kurama enough time to get his lazy ass up."

"**You can kiss my lazy ass you runt,"** Kurama spoke up.

Naruto got an annoyed look on his face, which both Sakura and Tsunade noticed. "What's with you brat?"

"I think I'm going to have to go in there and kick his ass in gear."

"It's still hard to believe you and the fox are so casual," said Tsunade.

"What's harder to believe, that the fox isn't what you thought or that we traveled through time," Naruto asked grinning.

Tsunade just smiled as she thought about it, "Now that's the question of the century. Honestly I couldn't tell you."

"So now that you're Hokage what's next Lady Tsunade," Sakura asked.

"Well I agree that all the training you can get will be good. From what you've said the Akatsuki and Warlord are the main threats out there. We definitely need to stop another war from breaking out. I'm fine with letting you go on that training trip."

"I think you just want to get rid of me, I'm so hurt," Naruto said faking having his feeling hurt.

"You'll get over it," she said with a smile.

"What are you going to do for training Sakura," Naruto asked.

"I still have all my medical knowledge I learned from Tsunade. I really need to build up my chakra reserves more as well."

"I got an idea, why don't you come with me," Naruto said with a huge grin.

"You mean come train with you on Mt. Myoboku?"

"What do you think Granny?"

"Brat I told you not to call me that. You think she could become a sage or something," Tsunade asked.

"Well I didn't say that, I just think it could be really good for her."

"Well I admit the idea sounds interesting," Sakura said. "I want to get back to working at the hospital at some point."

"Well as far as that goes I can evaluate you ability and knowledge at any time," Tsunade told her.

"Would you be alright with me going then?"

"I would say the stronger you can get the better don't you think?"

"So how about it Sakura, wanna go hang out with some toads," Naruto asked.

"You know what, I'll do it," Sakura said.

"Well in that case you both can leave soon as you're ready," stated Tsunade.

"We'll be back before you know it and stronger than ever," said a confident Naruto.

"While we're busy training we can be thinking of how we want to go about dealing with Warlord and Akatsuki in the future," said Sakura.

"Well if you come up with anything we can discuss it when you return," said Tsunade.

"We'll we better go tell the others what's going on," said Sakura.

"Yeah good idea," replied Naruto. "See ya later Granny," he said before he and Sakura walked off.

**Note: **Thanks to everyone for continuing to read and review. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter and I'll have the next one up soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything to do with the Naruto Universe. This is a work of pure fan fiction and I claim no rights to this property.

**Chapter 16**

**- Three Years Later –**

Two figures were making their way through the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village. "It's good to be back," a female voice said.

"Yeah, this brings back memories," her male companion said.

"Should I ask if I look for womanly to you know?"

"Don't you know already, you still look the same to me," he said with a huge grin.

The female got annoyed at that comment, "are you kidding me, you say the same thing as before! I want to look good to you IDIOT!"

"Maybe you misunderstood me, I've always thought you were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. That hasn't changed and I don't think it ever will."

"Huh, is that what you meant last time too," she asked while blushing deeply.

"What did you think I meant? I thought you knew I always thought you were beautiful. That's why I didn't understand why you got so mad at me before."

"Uh, w-well I guess I didn't think about it like that. I'm glad I look good to you though," she said with a warm smile.

"Come on Sakura, let's go drop in on Grandma Tsunade. After that we can find the others and let them know we're back."

"Good idea Naruto, let's hurry then. I also want to talk to her about working at the hospital again."

"I know she'll let you, you're one of the best medics I've ever seen."

"Keep that up and I might have to give you a private check up later," she said suggestively.

"Oh I do feel kind of sick, I definitely need a checkup," said Naruto.

Sakura just giggled and linked her arm with Naruto's as they continued to walk.

**- Hokage's Office –**

The blonde Hokage known as Tsunade was at her desk busy with work. "Will this paperwork never end," she sighed out.

"Haha, now you know the tortures of being Hokage don't you," said Sarutobi.

"Well no one's killed over yet so that's good," said a new voice in the room. Looking up they saw an older Naruto and Sakura standing before them. Naruto was wearing a black headband, a black zipped up jacket with a hood in back, an orange t-shirt under it, black pants and black sandals. To top it off we was wearing is red sage cloak with black flames. Sakura is wearing a black shinobi outfit with green vest like she did during the war.

"Na-Naruto, Sakura is that you," asked a surprised Tsunade.

"Hey Granny, been a long time."

"Lady Tsunade it's nice to see you again. Shizune, Third it's good to see you two as well," said Sakura.

"My goodness, we weren't expecting you two to return today," said Shizune.

"We've managed to get a good amount of training but felt it was time to return," said Sakura.

"Well now that you're here we can talk about our next move soon. Right now I'm sure you want to get settled back in and let you're friends know you've returned," said Tsunade.

"I was wanting to talk to you about working at the hospital," Sakura mentioned.

"That's fine, you can stick around and we'll discuss it."

"I guess I'll catch up with you later," said Naruto.

"Can you stop by my parent's house and let them know we're back," Sakura asked. Naruto just nodded and left.

**- Uchiha Compound –**

Sasuke and Hinata were in the middle of sparring. Over the last three years Hinata has gotten much stronger and more confident since she started training with Sasuke. "Well what do we have here? Hinata and Mr. Sunshine himself," said a voice.

Turning their attention to the direction the voice came from a blonde figure walked out of the shadows. "Naruto is that you," Hinata asked after realization hit.

"It's him, I'd know that loser anywhere," said Sasuke.

"When did you get back," Hinata asked.

"Hey you gotten over your stuttering. That's great Hinata, confidence definitely suits you. To answer your question Sakura and I just got back. I just came from Grandma Tsunade's office and Sakura's talking to her about working at the hospital right now."

"It's nice to see you back Naruto," said the Hyuuga.

"Thanks, you know we were planning on getting everyone who knows the big secret together later to discuss our next move. We'll let you know, I've got other people to go see now. You know you two seem really close, did something happen?"

Hinata was blushing and Sasuke just remained silent. "I-it's not like that Naruto. Sasuke and I are friends," she said with a hint of disappointment.

"Hey Uchiha dumbass, get your ass in gear and ask her out already," Naruto said before disappearing in a flash.

'That was fast, how did he get so fast.' Sasuke wondered while Hinata was still blushing at the comment Naruto just made.

**- Yamanaka Flower Shop –**

A blonde girl was busy working at the counter of the shop. She looked up when she noticed someone approached her. "Welcome, how can I help, wait blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks, Naruto!"

"How's it going Ino? It's been quite a while hasn't it?"

"Look at you, you've grown. You're a lot better looking now too."

Naruto was blushing and rubbing the back of his head with a grin. "Uh, well thanks Ino. Sakura and I just got back and I'm letting everyone know."

"Where is Forehead anyway?"

"She's talking to Grandma Tsunade about working at the hospital right now."

"Oh really, I'm working there now you know."

"That's great Ino, hey do you know what's going on with Sasuke and Hinata? I just came from Sasuke's place."

"Oh well that's a long story, they've gotten close and I can tell Hinata's totally crushing on Sasuke right now."

"What about you, found anybody yet?"

"Huh, you want to know about me? We've never really been that close before."

"I know, it's a place to start isn't it?"

"Well actually I've like Shikamaru for a while now. I just need to figure out how to get him interested."

"I'm sure we can figure something out. Anyway I just came to tell you we were back."

**- Sakura's house –**

There was a knock at the door and Mebuki went to answer it. When she opened the door, there stood a familiar blonde grinning at her. "Naruto it's you," she said surprised to see him. She pulled him into a hug and invited him inside.

"It's nice to see you too. Sakura wanted me to come by and tell you we were back."

"Where is Sakura?"

"She's talking with Granny about working at the hospital again."

"So did you two just get back then?"

"We got back this morning, I've been telling people that we're back."

"So what's next then?"

"Well we need to get together with the others who know and discuss some things."

"Why don't the four of us go out to dinner tonight?"

"That sounds good, I'll let Sakura know."

**- That night –**

Naruto and Sakura were having dinner with her parents. They were catching up on things that happened during the last three years. "Didn't I tell you Grandma Tsunade would let you work at the hospital again," said Naruto.

"We're very proud of you honey," said her mother.

"They grow up so fast," said her dad.

"Thank you guys, I'm looking forward to getting back to working there. I liked what I was doing as a medic," Sakura said. "By the way, Naruto and I wanted to talk to you about something else tonight. We've decided we wanted to move into an apartment together."

After a moment of silence Mebuki finally spoke up, "y-you have?"

"We want to live together in an apartment until Naruto is old enough to claim his inheritance and the Namikaze Estate in a couple of years. We should be able to make Jonin by then. With what we'll make from missions, my pay at the hospital and the money Naruto's parents left him we should be able to support ourselves and get married again."

"So you two are serious about this," Mebuki asked. Both Naruto and Sakura just nodded.

**- After Dinner –**

Naruto and Sakura went for a walk as Sakura's parents went home. "Well they seemed to be ok with us living together," said Naruto.

"Yeah they did, then again they've been really accepting of this whole thing with us."

"I know, all I can say is I'm glad for that."

"Considering it could have gone the other way I am too."

"So what do you want to do now?"

"I remember saying you were feeling sick. I think maybe it's time I gave you that check up," Sakura said putting a hand on Naruto's cheek.

"Are you sure, you want to do this now?" Sakura just gave Naruto a warm smile and grabbed his hand as she led him back toward his apartment.


End file.
